Chica Problematica
by SLINRE
Summary: Sawada Tsunayuki iba a tener otro fatídico y normal día, pero la nota en su casillero la lleva a un problemático destino, sin poder decir que no término siendo la novia del presidente del comité ¿Qué pretende el chico?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Amano Akiria igual que sus personajes_

_Resumen: Sawada Tsunayuki iba a tener otro fatídico y normal día, pero la nota en su casillero la lleva a un problemático destino, sin poder decir que no término siendo la novia del presidente del comité ¿Qué pretende el chico?_

_Notas: es un 1827 fem._

**Beta reader:** Bosque-de-Viento

_Re subido 25/1/12_

CHICA PROBLEMÁTICA

1

Una mañana cotidiana en la familia Sawada. Eran pasadas las siete treinta cuando la menor de la familia, Tsunayuki, bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras. Claro que a mitad de camino se tropezó con sus medias mal puestas y cayó terminando en el suelo con las bragas a la vista.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Tsu-chan! — dijo su madre saliendo al pasillo mientras la chica se sobaba la cabeza. — ¿Pero qué paso? ¿Caíste de nuevo?.

—Se me hace tarde. — mascullo la chica poniéndose de pie y alisando sus ropas arrugadas sin mucho efecto. Nana le sonrió con la ternura de siempre y le tendió el almuerzo con ración doble para compensar el desayuno.

—Suerte Tsu-chan. No vuelvas muy tarde o Gio-kun se pondrá histérico. — y mientras su madre seguía diciendo lo de todas las mañanas: "ten cuidado con la calle, ¿llevas curitas por si te caes?" y demás, la chica salió en su carrera diaria a la Preparatoria de Namimori.

Se detuvo ante el portón del colegio para recomponerse de la carrera, y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas mientras agradecía haber llegado a tiempo.

—¡Tsuna-chan! — se giró para ver a su amiga Kyoko llegar, con Hana Kurokawa, con la misma frescura que una lechuga. _¿Cómo lo hacen?... cierto, se levantan cuando suena el despertador._

—Kyoko-chan, Hana-sempai. — saludó y las tres chicas se dispusieron a entrar mientras conversaban.

—¡Tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños! Espero te guste.

—Gra-gracias. — dijo algo sorprendida. — No tenías que molestarte.

—En serio, Tsuna, eres bastante despistada ¿no es así? — hablo seriamente Kurokawa viéndola desde arriba al sacarle media cabeza a la castaña. —Si no tuviéramos la lista de alumnos no sabríamos que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—Lo siento, hasta yo lo olvidé. — la mayor solo suspiró antes de despedirse a su salón.

—Creo que molesté a Hana-sempai. — dijo a media voz.

—No, ella también te tiene un regalo. — informó Kyoko frente a su casillero de calzado.

—¿En serio? Realmente me esforzare para sus cumpleaños chicas. — Kyoko le correspondió la sonrisa e iba agregar algo más pero la caída de una nota desde su casillero le llamó la atención. —¿Qué, qué es esto? — lo levantó del suelo, era un simple papel blanco doblando por la mitad para entrar en las rendijas de la puertecilla. — ¡¿Qué? — la nota resbalo de sus manos ni bien la leyó y su compañera la tomó del suelo.

—"Después de la escuela te espero en la azotea, Sawada Tsunayuki" — Kyoko miró a su amiga que estaba como una estatua. — ¿Será de algún chico? — eso revivió a la chica.

—¿Qué? no ¡no!, no puede ser, ¿o sí?. — Kyoko lo pensó un segundo mientras miraba analíticamente la carta.

—Sin duda es la carta de un chico ¿para qué te citaría una chica?.

—Tal vez una broma. — comentó la posibilidad Tsuna mientras ambas se ponían en marcha a su salón.

—No me da esa impresión, hubieran puesto más cosas. — comentó aún analizando la carta. —En fín, nos enteraremos cuando vayas. — Tsuna se detuvo y tomó del suéter a su amiga.

—No quiero ir. — dijo despacito rogando con los ojos. —Quién sabe quién sea.

—Vamos, Tsuna-chan. — la animó la chica tomándole de las manos. — Si no te gusta solo dile que no, si insiste dile que te gusta otra persona o que necesita la aprobación de Oni-san. — Tsuna se recompuso un poco. — Pero estaría mal no ir. Hazlo por lo menos por la experiencia ¿de acuerdo? — asintió y al final ambas siguieron su camino al aula 1 'A'.

Nunca fue una buena alumna, todo lo contrario, sus notas eran pésimas. En la secundaria baja siempre había tenido que ir a las clases extras en el verano y ahora solo le estaba yendo mejor porque tenía a la siempre paciente Kyoko para ayudarle y a Kurokawa –cuando estaba de humor –para los temas difíciles. Por eso no era ninguna novedad que no atendiera a las clases. Pero esta vez por un motivo diferente, si antes no estaba segura de ir al encuentro después de clases, ahora sabía que eso era imposible, no podía con la curiosidad. Ciertamente no podría dormir si faltaba, aunque la sola idea de presentarse le hacía temblar.

Paso su vista por los estudiantes junto a ella. Estaba Nagano, ojala no fuera él; solo hablaba de lo "moe" que era tal personaje, no tenía nada contra los otakus, pero ese chico era un pesado, un pervertido lolicon pesado. Miro a su derecha, Aisaga, nunca había hablado con él, tampoco había visto que otra persona lo hiciese, rogó que no fuese él, sería traumatizante ¿cómo tendría que comportarse con alguien que usa el flequillo hasta la nariz y apenas si dice "aquí" cuando pasan lista?.

_Oh dios, si me escuchas, por lo que más quieras, que sea alguien agradable, un poco amable y tal vez guapo, alguien como_ –miro a su derecha, a donde estaba Yamamoto Takeshi. –_si fuera Yamamoto-kun sería perfecto._ –suspiro viéndole dormir escondido tras el libro de matemáticas.

—Aburrida Sawada. — _oh mierda._ Se giro para ver al profesor, el hombre más sádico que tuvo las desgracia de conocer.

—No, Reborn-sensei. — dijo hundiéndose en su silla, como si eso la escondiera. El profesor sonrió, algo que si no fuera tan siniestro le haría muy guapo. — Para nada.

—Excelente, entonces búsqueme después de clases para que le de unos ejercicios y se divierta más en casa. — se giró y continuó con su explicación de quién sabe qué cosa.

Suspiró, esta vez solo mentalmente, y con la cabeza gacha volvió a ver a Yamamoto, quien la miraba con una sonrisa de convalecencia, rápidamente volvió su vista a sus notas –o lo que se suponía tendrían que serlo, y no unos garabatos. –No era como si estuviese enamorada del chico, solo le gustaba, él era atlético, amable y con una sonrisa demasiado perfecta… No había manera para una chica de 15 años no lo notara, y por eso todas sus compañeras le daban vueltas como moscas, era imposible que él se interesase justamente por Tsunayuki.

_Está bien soñar, pero te pasaste un par de pueblos, Tsuna._ –se dijo a sí misma rallando la hoja –_fuiste Dame-Tsuna en la secundaria, la chica que incendio el aula de concina en noveno grado, la que se cayó en la piscina y no sabe nadar, hay más posibilidades de que Hibari-san sea adorable que Yamamoto haya escrito la carta._

La campana tocó en algún punto de sus cavilaciones, miró al frente y el sádico profesor le sonrió de nuevo de esa siniestra forma antes de irse.

—Hoy va a ser un mal día. — declaró.

—Animo Tsuna-chan. — Kyoko se acercó a su mesa tendiéndole un obento. — Te ayudaré con los ejercicios, ahora tu regalo.

—Kyoko-chan, fuiste buda en tu vida pasada. — tomó el recipiente y cuando lo abrió se le licuaron aún más los ojos. — ¡volitas de pulpo! ¡Kyoko-chan! — se incorporó para abrazar a su amiga del cuello.

Luego del efusivo momento las chicas salieron cargando la comida a encontrarse con Hana en un rincón de las escaleras del segundo piso. La morena ya las esperaba y su regalo fueron unos guantes para el invierno que llevaban el número 27 en el dorso.

—Así que tienes un pretendiente, vaya ¿quién será? —dijo Hana mientras comía y proseaba lo que le habían contando.

—También he pensado en eso, debe ser un chico prolijo por el tipo de letra. ¿Alguna idea Tsuna-chan?

—No, nada, ni siquiera se me ocurre.

—Esta chica es tan despistada que probablemente haya sido más que obvio y no se haya dado cuenta. — Tsuna hizo un puchero.

—Bueno, no noté que algún chico me hable o actué de forma especial.

—El viernes Yamamoto-kun te pido tus notas. — dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa sospechosa.

—¿Y eso que tiene? — se ruborizó la menor. — Solo fue por la clase que había faltado por el campeonato. — Kurokawa soltó un suspiró entre exasperado y rendido.

—Tsuna, no eres el tipo de persona a la que le pides las notas.

—Sí, seguramente no le sirvieron para nada. — masculló llevándose una volita de pulpo a la boca. Kurokawa se llevó la mano a la frente completamente rendida mientras Kyoko reía por debajo.

—De cualquier forma no creo que sea Yamamoto-kun, su letra es más revoltosa.

—Hagamos una apuesta, yo digo que es alguien del consejo estudiantil; son los más listos. — dijo nuevamente interesada Hana.

—Hum, apuesto que es Kenichi, tiene buena letra.

—¿Y tú, Tsuna?

—Nah, apuesto que es una broma. — dijo tratándose de olvidar del tema.

—Tks, que autoestima. Como sea, tendrás que apurarte luego para no llegar tarde a tu cita por el castigo de Reborn-sensei. Me voy yendo, ahora tengo con Verde-sensei— dijo en tono melódico mientras se levantaba e iba por el pasillo.

—¿Le gusta Verde-sensei? — preguntó incrédulamente Tsuna viendo el camino que hacia la morena, Kyoko solo se encogió de hombros

—Ya sabes. Le gustan los chicos con carácter.

—Sí, pero él es casi peor que Reborn. — Kyoko solo se rió mientras se ponía de pie.

—Vámonos antes de que Hibari-san nos atrape.

—Otra persona siniestra. — mascullo Tsuna siguiendo a su amiga.

…

Ni bien terminó la clase de historia, Tsuna se puso de pie de un salto y juntando sus cosas sin cuidado en su bolso salió corriendo del salón. Llegó agitada a la sala de profesores y mientras recuperaba el aire golpeó un par de veces, casi le dió un infarto de lo rápido que se abrió la puerta.

—Sawada, ¿vienes por tu regalo de cumpleaños? — la chica se sorprendió un instantes, antes de odiar más al profesor por ser tan cruel.

—Si así quiere decirle. — masculló lo más bajo que pudo, aunque igual el hombre la escuchó.

—Y yo que pensaba perdonártelo.

—¿En-en serio? — el hombre se alejó de la entrada y fue a sentarse en un sofá.

—Claro, pero tendrás que rogar un poco. — se cruzó de brazos viéndola divertido. Tsuna hizo un puchero en disgusto.

—Hum, por favor. — dijo esquivando la mirada oscura del profesor. — no me dé tarea.

—Supongo que está bien. — se incorporó y caminó hasta Tsuna. — Solo porque el puchero fue lindo.

—No hice…— pero el Reborn se agachó un poco para besarle la frente.

—Y ese es mi regalo. — una shockeada Tsuna solo pestañeó un par de veces llevándose la mano a la frente, para luego asentir y salir corriendo.

_¡Hieee! Esta loco, es un psicópata._–Subió las escaleras sin pensar el camino que seguía.-_Va a torturarme mentalmente hasta que me gradué. –_Mientras su mente seguía despotricando contra el profesor ni siquiera notó que dobló una esquina, hasta que chocó con algo, o más bien con alguien que evitó que cayera luego del golpe.

—Yo, Tsuna, ¿estás bien? — tratando de mantenerse por sí misma fijó su vista en Yamamoto que la sostenía por los delgados brazos después del choque.

—Sí. —se llevó una mano al pecho para tranquilizar su taquicardia. —Lo siento, no me fijé cuando andaba. — se disculpó.

—Está bien, yo tampoco. ¿Pero, por qué corrías? — preguntó con una sonrisa y Tsuna tardó un instante en reaccionar.

—¿Eh? ¡ah! La azotea. — dijo recordando de pronto. — Tengo que irme Yamamoto-kun, nos vemos. — y salió de nuevo corriendo hasta las escaleras, le pareció escuchar decir algo al chico pero luego se lo preguntaría, ahora estaba llegando tarde.

Frente la puerta de la azotea tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrirla, salió mirando a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie. _Aún no llegó, supongo que esperar un poco estará bien._ Caminó a la barandilla y antes de llegar escuchó la puerta siendo abierta nuevamente, se congeló y solo sus pies la hicieron girar para encarar a quien había entrado.

—¡Hieee! — le salió un gritito demasiado agudo. _¡Hibari!, Hibari-san va a matarme, está prohibido estar aquí._

—Sawada Tsunayuki. — dijo a modo de saludo el presidente del comité estudiantil y fanático del orden escolar.

—Yo… yo ya me iba. — con los pasos más largos y los ojos en el suelo trató de huir alcanzando la puerta, pero el chico la detuvo acorralándola entre él y la pared. — Perdóneme por favor, juro que no vuelvo a llegar tarde y…

—Cállate. — la cortó el chico, sin duda invadiendo su espacio personal. La chica tembló como un cachorrito mojado viendo cómo esos ojos metálicos se acercaban aún más. Cerró sus ojos tratando de traspasar la pared fallidamente.

Hibari era conocido por ser un chico violento en sus castigos, hasta la fecha no había quien pudiera contra él, ni siquiera el director que solo dejaba que hiciese lo que quisiese. Nunca, según sabía, había "mordido" a alguna chica, solo las castigaba con trabajo forzado o un buen susto. Aún así, todas las alarmas de defensa de Tsuna le decían que huya, lástima que no pudo hacerles caso.

En algún momento de su pánico sus labios se unieron con los del chico, y ese fue el interruptor para volver a la realidad. Hibari la sostenía por los hombros, evitando cualquier huida, y sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, o eso le decía el calor corporal que sentía contra el suyo. Abrió sus ojos ámbar sin terminar de entender por completo aquella situación. Claro que captaba que estaba recibiendo un beso, no era tan idiota; pero fue justamente Hibari quien hacía todo inverosímil. _¿En realidad me desmaye cuando choque con Yamamoto y ahora estoy delirando?_ Fue lo último que pensó antes de fijar su vista en la cara imposiblemente cerca del chico, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados. Corrió la cara terminando con el cálido contacto, Hibari se alejo unos centímetros sin la más mínima señal de haberse perturbado y Tsuna tratí de hundirse más en la pared si se podía.

Sin que su cerebro pudiese hacer reaccionar su habla, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, el pelinegro soltó su agarre y trato de tocar una mejilla de la chica, pero ella por reflejo solo se hizo una bolita enterrando la cabeza junto a las piernas.

_¿Esto quiere decir que es él?._ Hibari se acuclilló frente a ella quedando a su altura y Tsuna espió sus movimientos con sus ojos aún en un húmedo ámbar. Sorprendentemente, y sí que era algo extraordinario, Hibari le sonría, apenas, pero eso en sus labios ligeramente arqueados era una sonrisa.

—Ahora eres mi novia. — _¡No lo decidas todo por tu cuenta!_ Quiso gritar, pero su boca seguía sin responder, además, pensándolo bien, era mejor para su integridad no decir nada. —¿Algún problema? — preguntó borrando esa, casi cálida, expresión por el mutismo de la chica que seguía a la defensiva total.

—Ninguno. — respondió su instinto de conservación. Volvió de nuevo esa diminuta sonrisa y Tsuna se volvió a preguntar si no estaba soñando o si tantas caídas no la habían afectado seriamente.

—Hora de volver a casa. — dijo el chico incorporándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle. Tardó unos segundo en decidir si tomarla o no, la mirada amenazante le hizo saber que era mejor aceptarla. Con la otra pareció buscar algo en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco una fina cadena dorada con una piedra de un naranja dulce y se la tendió. — Por tu cumpleaños.

—Gra-gracias. — la estaba por tomar pero Hibari la alejó.

—Gírate. — ordenó, y Tsuna solo obedeció, cómo podría ir contra él sin temer por su vida.

Hibari la rodeó el cuello con la cadena, y a penas rozando su nuca se lo prendió, Tsuna no pudo evitar un escalofrió y giró la cabeza para verle sin poder evitar el sonrojo al encontrarse de nuevo con esa sonrisilla. _No es justo que tenga una expresión así, hasta se me olvida que es Hibari._ Pensó escondiendo sus ojos con su desarreglado cabello.

—Adiós. —Hibari pasó por su lado saliendo y dejando a la chica aun desconcertada.

—¿eh? ¡¿EH? — _¿Se va? ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer mañana? Ahora soy su novia. ¡Ai dios, soy novia de Hibari-san!_. Cayó de rodillas y sin pensarlo su mano rodeo el cristal de ámbar. _Pero… es inesperadamente amable –_ sonrió viendo la joya en forma de gota. –_Ah, de alguna forma estoy feliz._– se incorporó sintiendo un poco débil las piernas, y emprendió su camino a casa.

Embelesada, no dejaba de repetir en su mente lo que había ocurrido en la azotea. Nunca, bajo ningún tipo de situación se había pensado que Hibari-san pudiese ser algo como lo que se había encontrado en ese momento. Sin duda tenía una naturaleza algo ruda y directa, pero a pesar del asalto a sus labios, lo demás, en retrospectiva, había sido agradable. Soltó un suspiro que sonó a enamoramiento mientras abría las rejas de su casa, embobada en sus pensamientos que se cortaron cuando unos brazos la rodearon en un abrazo demasiado fuerte.

—Tsu-chan. — la chica se retorció tratando de escapar de su hermano. — Ya estaba por ir a buscarte.

—¡¿Qué? ni se te ocurre ni-san! — se quejó, aunque el mayor lo ignoró olímpicamente. — ¡Vamos! Ya suéltame.

—Deja que tu hermano favorito te abrace por tu cumpleaños. — dijo Giotto arrestándola aún entre sus brazos hasta la casa.

—Eres mi único hermano, no puedo tener un favorito. Y no estás abrazándome, estas ahorcándome.

—Tsu-chan, al fin llegas. Cenemos y comamos pastel. Tu padre dijo que llamaría mas tarde. — Tsuna hizó un puchero aún con su hermano colgando de ella, en su cumpleaños todos se ponían tan cargosos. — También mandó un regalo ¿no es lindo? — su madre tomó el revoltijo de telas que estaba en respaldo del sillón y se le cayó la mandíbula al ver que era un vestido estilo lolita celeste y blanco que sin duda la haría parecer un muñeca victoriana.

—Voy a matar a ese viejo.

Pasando la cena, Tsuna subió a su habitación con un buen pedazo de pastel de chocolate y fresas a jugar en su consola como celebración de haber escapado del castigo de Reborn. Ni bien recordó ese pequeño encuentro decidió enterrarlo en el fondo de su mente a favor de su salud mental, solo esperaba que no lo volviese hacer. Y de allí sus pensamientos apuntaron a Hibari-san. Suspiró poniendo en pausa el juego y recostándose en la cama. Aunque no quería pensar en nada de eso, no podía evitarlo. Inconscientemente se tocó los labios y cuando se dio cuenta sintió sus mejillas arder por el sonrojo.

—Por favor, que no haga algo como eso frente a alguien o me desmayare. — dijo rendida. Y en cuanto se lo imagino solo pudo taparse el rostro del pudor que le subió. _Dios, solo me beso y ya estoy idiota ¿soy así de fácil?_ –suspiró y decidió que por hoy ya el día la había torturado suficiente, era mejor ir a la cama antes de que las neuronas que le quedaban se quemaran de tanto pensar.

**Era una historia que venía rondándome la mente hace tiempo, pero ningún nombre parra Tsuna me convencía ¿Tsunamiko, Tsunahime, Tsunayoko? Por poco fue el último XD.**

**Espero les guste porque disfrute muchísimo hacer sufrir a Tsunayuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Amano Akiria igual que sus personajes… yo solo le cambio el género y los hago sufrir ^^._

**Beta reader:** Bosque-de-Viento

_Re subido 25/1/12_

CHICA PROBLEMATICA

2

Como siempre esa mañana cuando miró el reloj ya iba 20 minutos tarde, ni bien trato de levantarse sus piernas enredadas en las sabanas la hicieron ir directa de cara al suelo, se desenredo torpemente y corrió al baño a alistarse. En serio, tenía que hacer algo con su despertador, siempre lo apagaba inconscientemente y terminaba durmiéndose. Salió del baño rumbo a cambiarse cuando chocó con su hermano, seguramente también era uno de esos días en los que se le había pegado la almohada.

—Tsu-chan. — saludo refregándose un ojo.

—Se me hace tarde ni-san. —le esquivó por un lado y el rubio se le quedó viendo un momento antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

Bajo las escaleras, esta vez evitando caer por suerte y tomó el obento, lo guardó en su bolso y luego de despedirse de su madre corrió a la escuela. Todo había sido tan rápido, como siempre, que solo recordó a Hibari-san al estar recuperando el aire frente a las puertas de la preparatoria. Se quedó dura. ¿Debía ser un secreto que salía con Hibari-san? Sería lo mejor. ¿Realmente quería salir con ese chico? No, pero no tenía elección, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera se imaginaba rechazándolo. Cómo se supone que rechazas a Hibari Kyouya… recordó lo que le había dicho Kyoko.

Opción uno: decir que le gustaba otra persona no era muy buena idea, seguramente preguntaría quien era y ella tendría que mentir… e intuía que esa persona terminaría en el hospital.

Opción dos: decir que debía pedir permiso a su hermano, y eso solo funcionaría si le tenía miedo al "Gran Giotto Sawada" y no se veía Hibari fuese de esos.

Haría lo que un cobarde, aceptaría la situación y sería la mejor novia posible –porque su vida dependía de ello-.

—¡Tsuna-chan! — escuchó a Kyoko.

—¡Kyoko! — realmente tuvo ganas de abrazarse a la chica y rogarle que la escondiese hasta terminar la prepa. Solo hizo lo primero.

—¿Qué ocurre?¿Quién era el chico de la nota?

—Hi-Hibari-san.

—¿Hibari al final los atrapó en la azotea? —supusó la chica. Tsuna negó contra su pecho.

—Era…Hibari-san. —Kyoko quedo de piedra unos segundos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó al fin, llevándose a su amiga junto a los casilleros. Tsuna respiró hondo y comenzó su relato.

—Apareció y quise huir, pero él me beso, luego me dijo que era su novia y me dio esto por mi cumpleaños. — explico rapidísimo.

—¿Y aceptaste cuando no querías? —aunque preguntó, ya sabía la respuesta. La menor solo asintió. —¿Tsuna-chan que harás ahora? — preguntó entendiendo el pesar de su amiga.

—Saldré con él. No me animo a decirle que no.

—Oh Tsuna-chan, todo estará bien ¿sí?. —dijo abrazándola y prometiéndose a sí misma que encontraría la forma de ayudar a la chica.

Las hora de clases pasaron sin demasiadas complicaciones, como siempre Tsuna no captó ni media palabra de sus profesores y al terminar las primeras dos clases salieron a tomar el almuerzo cerca de las escaleras como siempre. Luego de poner a Hana al corriente y de que esta la diera su más sentido pésame trataron de buscar una solución.

—Es una lástima, si fuera cualquier otro chico con la escusa de Giotto-san sería suficiente, pero Hibari seguro aparecería en tu casa y solo habría una terrible pelea. — dijo Hana y Tsuna tragó gordo.

—No sé que está pensando Hibari-san, tal vez solo quiera saber qué es tener una novia. Tal vez se canse y lo deje pronto. — dijo Tsuna que casi no había tocado su comida.

—No te hubiera dado el colgante si fuera algo tan frívolo. — espetó la mayor. Tsuna se achicó en su lugar.

Aunque toda la situación fuese algo estresante, no podía decir que estaba completamente contra de ser la novia del presidente del comité disciplinario. A decir verdad, se sentía un poco feliz, lástima que le asustaba más de lo que le reconfortaba. Suspiró.

—Simplemente saldré con él, no puede ser tan malo, no fue horrible ayer. — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que te hará bien estar con Hibari, tal vez se te quede un poco de su carácter— le sonrió Hana.

—Siempre puedes pedirnos ayuda, no te fuerces ¿sí? — dijo Kyoko

—Gracias chicas.

—¿Sawada-san? — las tres se giraron al chico alto de cabello extraño.

—El vice Kusakabe. — susurró Hana.

—¿Hai?

—Me acompañaría por favor. — por un momento se preguntó por qué, luego recordó que el chico era la mano derecha de Hibari.

—Cla-claro, Kusakabe-san. — se incorporó y le sonrió nerviosamente a sus amigas antes de ir tras el chico… hacia la oficina del comité.

Nunca había ido allí, y había esperado nunca tener que hacerlo, pero bajo esas condiciones el nerviosismo que sentía era completamente diferente al que sería si la llamada fuera por otra cosa. Jugó con las mangas de su suéter -algo largas- y retuvo el aire cuando estaban por entrar. Se sorprendió cuando el chico le abrió la puerta y se puso a un lado dándole paso, entró y casi se le para el corazón cuando la puerta se cerró y quedando ella a solas con su ¿novio? Oh, eso era tan inverosímil, quería desmayarse y se creía capaz de hacerlo si seguía pensando en todo eso.

—Hi-Hibari-san. — saludó dando un paso y preguntándose que debía hacer.

—Sawada Tsunayuki. —dijo el chico desde su escritorio.

—Este…si quiere puede llamarme Tsuna. —jugó con un mechón de cabello que caía junto a su mejilla, con la vista a un lado. Le ponía demasiado nerviosa que la estuviese llamando por su nombre completo, parecía que le reprendía.

—Tsunayuki entonces. — bueno, eso estaba un poco mejor. Suspiró quedo. —Siéntate. — ordenó el moreno volviendo su vista a los papeles.

La chica rodeó la oficina con la vista pensando donde sería el mejor lugar para no molestar. El sofá frente al escritorio era la mejor opción, aunque le hubiese gustado sentarse en una de las esquinas lo más lejos posible. Caminó hasta allí sin ver el tapete en el suelo, y tropezando, la llevo de cara al piso. El ruido hizo a Hibari levantar la vista, y solo porque sus expresiones estaban completamente controladas, evitó reírse. Tsuna fue levantándose y sobándose el rostro hasta que dio con la mirada metálica.

—Lo siento. — se disculpó por si acaso, y tal vez fue por toda la tensión acumulada, pero no pudo evitar que se humedecieran los ojos por las lagrimas comtenidas.

Hibari quedó con su vista en la chica, aquella situación tan cómica había quedado olvidada completamente cuando la chica se pasó las mangas por los ojos evitando llorar. Era como un bebe de conejo al que le daban ganas de abrazar, y parecía tan indefensa como un pajarito que no sabe volar. He ahí el porqué le gustaba al punto a que mandaría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño tres metros bajo tierra. Llegando al extremo de hacer cosas tan impropias de él como levantarse e ir a su lado abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello.

Estaba feliz de haber decidido hacerla su novia, primero pensó en decirle que desde ese momento era su mascota –como Roll y Hibrid –pero luego de una charla con Dino, de porque un humano no puede tener a otro de mascota, y teniendo en cuenta de que era una chica, decidió hacerla su novia. Era vagamente consiente que –medio- la había obligado, pero ya se acostumbraría.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto alejándose un poco para verla, Tsuna solo asintió terminado de limpiarse las mejillas y los ojos.

Se incorporó ayudándola y por si acaso la acompañó hasta sentarla en el sofá. Ella no dijo nada, solo le miró de vez en cuando tratando de olvidar su pena por el reciente accidente. Hibari volvió a su tarea en el escritorio y de vez en cuando la mirada, no hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para verle unas imaginarias orejas gachas, como un animal asustado. Era extraño, normalmente él se llevaba bien con los animales pequeños… cierto, ella era un chica, probablemente sería más complicado. En ese momento no estaba tan seguro de haber sido una buena idea hacerla su novia, tendría que haber comprado un conejito y llamarlo Tsunayuki y dejarse de complicaciones. Pero tampoco era eso lo que quería, siendo sincero, quería una adorable y cariñosa Tsunayuki. Se recostó contra el respaldo algo abatido.

Tsuna, que había estado atenta a todas las miradas del moreno buscó la forma de suavizar el ambiente. Había visto en una esquina una pava eléctrica y tazas, a su hermano le gustaba cuando le llevaba té mientras estudiaba, tal vez podría probar lo mismo con Hibari-san… Cuando el presidente se recostó cerrando un momento sus ojos se decidió.

—Hibari-san— llamó quedo. El "hmm" que escuchó como respuesta le hizo continuar. —¿Quiere té? — el chico se enderezó viéndola.

—Café. — dijo y Tsuna le sonrió incorporándose para prepararlo. Bien, eso no había sido tan difícil, ahora solo tenía que tener cuidado de no romper un taza o tirarle el café encima.

Mientras calentaba el agua se quedó viendo las tazas, una tenía el dibujo de un canario amarillo; se pregunto de quién sería, si resultaba ser de Hibari el mundo estiraría más loco de lo que nunca imaginó. Preparó dos tazas –ambas de las blancas comunes –y cuidándose de cualquier bache le llevo una al moreno.

—Para la próxima. — dijo el chico tomando un sorbo. — esa es mi taza. — señalo justamente la del canario. Tsuna le sonrió, aunque internamente estaba en shock total.

Decidió tratar de olvidarse de eso, y volvió a su lugar en el sofá con la taza entre las manos bebiendo a sorbos el café con mucha azúcar y leche.

Hibari se quedó observando a la chica, era pequeña, la más baja de las de primero. Aunque no le gustara mucho admitirle, era porque parecía una niña que Tsunayuki le había llamado la atención, en cuanto la vio quiso alzarla y acariciarle el cabello encrespado que tenía y que ahora sabía que era realmente suave. De soslayo vio el reloj, pronto tocaría el timbre, y aunque le gustaría hacerla quedarse el resto del día en la oficina1 ella tenía que volver a clases. Se incorporó y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, que aún estaba tomando el café, y que se le quedó viendo con sus grandes ojos ¿Se daba cuenta de lo adorable que se veía?

—¿Hibari-san?

—Va a tocar el timbre, apúrate o llegaras tarde. — la chica asintió y dejó la taza a un lado. — Luego alguien lo lavara. — le dijo y Tsuna se incorporó, cuando estaba por irse le detuvo y pasó uno de sus dedos por el labio superior de la chica para después lamerlo. —Tenías leche.

—Ah— apenas pudó articular sintiendo que su cara se quemada. —Yo…ya me voy. — caminó apurada por escapar mientras Hibari sonría.

Volver al salón le llevó un poco a pesar de que casi corría de tan largas que eran sus zancadas -aunque sus piernas fueran cortas por la estatura-. Realmente esa relación con el prefecto era muy mala para su corazón, entre los acercamientos del chico y lo que le asustaba de por sí, no sabía si sobreviviría hasta fin de semestre. Estaba a poco de llegar a las puertas de su salón cuando le golpearon suavemente detrás de la cabeza, se giró y la otra persona que atentaba contra su salud cardiaca estaba viéndola divertido.

—¿Tarde de nuevo a mi clase, Sawada? — dijo Reborn.

Tsuna retrocedió caminando un par de pasos de espalda, muy mala idea, pues casi cae al pisar un lápiz y tuvo que prenderse de la camisa del profesor para evitarlo.

—En serio ¿no puedes dar diez pasos sin un accidente de por medio? — la chica solo evitó mirarlo.

—Lo siento. — se excusó girándose para entrar al aula seguida de Reborn algo extrañado, solía decirle algo más que una simple disculpa cuando la molestaba, ya sabría qué pasaba ahí.

Tsuna se sentó en su acostumbrado sitio después de sonreírle a Kyoko para que se despreocupase, había sobrevivido a su novio, se sonrojo recordar que había tocado sus labios, era sorprendente que Hibari sea tan… físicamente expresivo, hasta la había abrazado ahora que se ponía a pensar en eso. Se quedó embobada recordado aquello con la vista en el pizarrón ignorando como Reborn parecía mirarla de vez en cuando, sin duda había algo raro en la chica que era su alumna preferida de molestar.

Dio el final de la clase y se retiró, Reborn se dispusó a pasar su tiempo averiguando que había pasado con la chica, no le llevó mucho, siendo él, averiguar que existía un rumor de que Sawada salía con alguien, eso explicaba el aire por demás atontado que tenía. Un par de interrogatorios más y descubrió que el nuevo novio era nada más y nada menos que el estudiante más popular de la escuela, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tsuna salió del aula acompañando a Kyoko a su club de repostería mientras le contaba –omitiendo algunos detalles –su tiempo con el presidente del comité disciplinario. Su amiga se despreocupó de que algo malo le pudiese pasar a su amiga, pues desde que se enteró de que Hibari era el novio de Tsuna, sentía que tenía que hacer algo para salvarla de esa relación, pero ahora veía que la chica estaba contenta con ello, eso era una ventaja, la única forma que se le ocurría de salvar a Tsuna era contándole a su hermano y al de la castaña la situación, y sabia que eso no le iba a gustar mucho a Tsuna, que a pesar de su carácter temeroso siempre cargaba con sus propios problemas.

Tsuna se despidió cuando llegaran al aula de cocina y volvió por el mismo camino, estaba realmente feliz, tanto que tarareaba, no pensaba en la razón de su estado de ánimo, solo estaba contenta. Planeó mentalmente pasar por la panadería por unos bizcochos antes de volver a casa, si no recordaba mal su madre saldría con una amiga y seguramente su hermano llegaría hambriento después de la universidad, sabiendo lo inútil que era en la cocina mejor comprar algo para su ni-san y después que éste prepárese la cena si su madre se retrasaba. Pendiente de sus cavilaciones e ignorando su alrededor -como de costumbre- se dio un susto de muerte cuando alguien la llamó por su nombre.

—Lo siento, te asusté. — se disculpó Yamamoto rascándose la nuca y sonriendo, hacer saltar del susto a la chica tenía su encanto.

—Lo siento, yo no te había visto acercarte. ¿No tienes entrenamiento? — Tsuna no se llevaba con muchas personas, de los chicos Yamamoto era el único con lo que podía hablar y que también le hablaba.

—Sí, pero estaba buscándote.

—¿Um?¿Para? — preguntó la chica sorprendida, Yamamoto era muy responsable con el equipo de beisbol.

—Tsuna, yo…

—Parejita de enamorados. — cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decir el chico fue interrumpida por Reborn, que a camino de irse de la escuela se había encontrado con sus alumnos menos destacados.

—¡Reborn! — se quejó Tsuna roja como un tomate con insolación, ganándose solo la risita del profesor que pasó de largo solo sonriéndoles sádicamente. —Idiota. — masculló con un ligero puchero.

—Hablamos mañana. — se despidó dejando a la chica confundida viéndole la espalda, sin duda no entendía lo que acababa de suceder ahí. Yamamoto había actuado muy extraño.

Decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo mirando el pasillo desierto y siguió su camino a la salida, pasaba por los portones de la escuela cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, como si alguien estuviese viéndola fijamente, se dio vuelta lentamente y teniendo en cuenta la severidad de la mirada que había sentido no se sorprendió al ver a Hibari recostado con los brazos cruzados en uno de los muros.

—Hibari-san. — saludo manteniendo su expresión afable aunque internamente estaba desenado que la gente dejara de aparecérsele por sorpresa.

—Tardaste. — fue todo lo que le contestó.

—Lo siento…

—Te acompañare a tu casa.

—¿Q-Qué? — apenas logró articular la chica.

—¿Algún problema? — de la misma forma en que "te morderé hasta la muerte" era una dolorosa promesa, "¿algún problema?" era un advertencia de acatar una orden.

—No, hm, solo que debo pasar por la panadería. — comentó evitando mirarle directamente, con sus ojos en las manos y rogando de que su hermano no estuviese en casa cuando llegasen.

—De acuerdo, vamos. — y el chico empezó a caminar seguido de Tsuna.

Lo miraba de vez en cuando y no podía evitar sentir sus vellos crisparse ¡estaba caminando con Hibari Kyoya…después de la escuela! Sacudió sus ideas, pensar en eso solo la pondría más nerviosa y a su vez más torpe, solo, pensaría que estaba de paseo con Kyoko, aunque esta no emitiese ondas tan escalofriantes. Entre divagaciones y miradas furtivas llegaron al local que de pasada compraba los bizcochos y pastelitos.

—Oh, Tsu-chan. — dijo el hombre que atendía con una sonrisa. — Y Hibari …— su cara palideció al ver al prefecto a una distancia que dejaba claro que iban juntos.

—Neh, Juichi-san, me da seis bizcochos salados, cuatro dulces, tres pastelillos de crema con fresas y dos de chocolate y chips de colores. — pidió rápidamente con una sonrisa, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del panadero.

—Cl-claro— reaccionó y empezó a tomar lo pedido. Dejándolos solo delante el mostrador.

Ambos estaban uno junto al otro, a una poco acostumbrada distancia de diez centímetros._¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué la gente mira tanto!_ Gritó mentalmente al ver como una anciana y un hombre con su hija – incluso la niña de cinco años – se quedaban viendo a la pareja, Tsuna solo quería meterse bajo algún mueble con tanta atención indeseada y algo, tal vez su intuición que poco le fallaba, le decía que Hibari también estaba perdiendo la paciencia. _¿Qué no odia las manadas?.. Espero no saque sus tonfas._ Pensó y luego rogó que Juichi-san se apurase, gracias a toda la suerte que tendría por ese día el hombre apareció cargando el paquete con sus bizcochos.

—Gracias. — estaba sacando su billetera pero el hombre con las manos alzadas se negó.

—Va por la casa, Tsu-chan. — abrió su boca para negarse, pero el agarre en su muñeca hizó que su atención fuera a Hibari que con su cara seria medio la arrastro de allí.

Tuvo que usar toda su concentración para cargar el paquete con una sola manos sin arruinar los bizcochos y pastelillos y el chico solo le soltó unos metros después de la salida. El presidente del comité estaba agradecido de que la chica no hiciese alguna pregunta por su reacción, otro punto a favor de Tsunayuki. Pero volviendo a la situación anterior, eso de ser un caballero como había dicho Dino, era demasiado exasperante, la próxima vez dejaría que la chica hiciese las compras sola y le pondría algún custodio de entre sus subordinados ¡la anciana hasta había dijo "ohh~ el amor de la juventud"!, eso sumado a tres pares de ojos sobre él, y teníamos a la paciencia del moreno en el subsuelos. Que Dino y sus consejos se fuesen a la mierda.

—Hibari-san. — le detuvó Tsuna tirando suavemente del saco del gakuran. — ¡Hiie! — chilló cuando el chico se giró demasiado rápido, su mirada aún teniendo ese matiz de molestia.

—¿Hmm?

—Eh… ya llegamos. — informó señalando la casa que sin duda era la suya. —Gracias por acompañarme. —le sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—Hmm. —_Supongo que eso quiere decir "de nada"_. Pensó, y luego realmente no supo qué hacer ¿debía solo meterse en su casa y ya? ¿Debía despedirse de Hibari solo con un "adiós" y una de sus sonrisas de "no sé qué hacer, así que sonrió"? era lo único que se le ocurría – ni soñaba ir y besarle – así que eso iba a hacer.

Solo que el chico pensaba diferente, acercó una de sus manos, pasando sus dedos por los mechones irregulares y suaves de su cabello castaño haciéndola olvidar que era lo que iba hacer… en realidad había olvidado hasta donde estaba. El pelinegro se acerco ladeando su cabeza para poner sus labios en los de Tsuna, la chica supo lo que estaba haciendo, estrujó sus manos sosteniendo el paquete contra su pecho y ante la expectativa entreabrió sus labios.

Lo supo en ese momento, el chico le gustaba, lo tenía a centímetros –escasos –de su rostro y su corazón estaba desbocado y que mariposas ni que nada, su estomago se había derretido directamente. Solo podía pensar que Hibari tenía unos ojos preciosos.

—¿Tsuna? —ni lo pensó, su puño salió disparado a la boca del estomago del chico, que se quedó sin aire por el imprevisto golpe, alejándose a su vez.

Se giró tratando de esconder a…su novio de su hermano que justamente en ese momento se le dio por llegar. Cosa físicamente imposible comparando dimensiones.

—Ni-ni-san. —saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa y sintió que Hibari se movía a su espalda.

—¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto viendo al chico detrás de la castaña.

—Nada. ¡Mira! Traje los bizcochos que te gustan. — le dio paquete a su hermano para después empezar a empujarlo rumbo a la casa, se giró y sonrió nervosamente al prefecto y cerró la puerta.

Su hermano se encaminó a la cocina para dejar la comida y Tsuna se dejó caer en el lugar de los zapatos con las dos manos tapándose el rostro. ¡Había golpeado a Hibari-san! ¡Le había pegado en el estomago! ¡Había golpeado a su novio… que ahora descubría que sí le gustaba! ¿Por qué la vida tenía que castigarle de esa forma? _¿Así termina nuestra primera cita?...¡mi primera cita!_ Se dio cuenta esta vez tirándose un poco del pelo también. Dejando eso de lado, había firmado… con su puño izquierdo, su certificado de defunción.

—Tsuna ¿Qué ocurre? — volvió Giotto comiendo un bizcocho, encontrándose a su hermana en una de las peores lamentaciones mentales que la había visto hacer, y eso era mucho decir.

—Nada ni-san. — se incorporó con la intención de seguir lamentándose en su cuarto.

Esta era una de esas situaciones en las que llamaba a Kyoko para que le levantara la autoestima, y esta vez también su esperanza de vida.

—¿Quién era ese chico? — lo que le faltaba, interrogatorios de su hermano.

—Nadie.

—Hmm ¿el que te regalo ese collar? — Tsuna paró todos sus movimientos a medio subir el primer peldaño.

—¿Q-Qué collar? — _no lo pudo haber visto._ Pensó con pánico tratando de calmarse. _Lo tengo bajo la camisa._

—El que vi esta mañana. — le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—No- no quiero hablar del tema. — volvió a su camino, y eso era un "síi" para Giotto.

—Hmm, ¿golpeaste a tu novio cuando me viste? Que chica más violenta…— dijo con diversión-

—¡Ni-san! — se quejó Tsuna, roja hasta el cuello. — ¡Cállate! — y dio un portazo para finalizar la discusión y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Giotto desarmó su sonrisa en cuanto la menor puso llave a la puerta. Alguien se había atrevido a intentar besar a su hermanita frente a su propia casa, y él… y su complejo de hermano, no lo iban a permitir, menos con un chico que a metros se veía mayor y con cara impasible, no le agradaba para nada.

…

—¿Qué tal las cosas con tu novia? — preguntó un rubio sentado frente al televisor.

—Hoy me dio un golpe en el estomago. — Dino soltó el joystick dándole toda su atención a Kyoya.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre? ¿Le quisiste poner un collar con correa o algo así? — alzó la voz ganándose una mirada iracunda del moreno, que no estaba para nada con humor para aguantar eso.

—No. Apareció su hermano. — se sentó en el sofá y Dino solo abrió la boca sin entender del todo la situación.

—¿Y qué harás? — preguntó no muy seguro de que debía decir.

—Ya tengo pensado algo. — dijo Hibari con una sonrisa de sádica diversión que le puso los pelos de punta al rubio.

—Kyoya, nada de tus ideas sádicas. — advirtió.

—No te preocupes, no es nada doloroso. — dijo como si nada.

…

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus hermoso review y sus dulces amenazas! No saben lo feliz que me hicieron y lo motivante que fueron.**

**Espero no haber sido demasiado cliché, y espero seguir manteniendo el IC.**

**Por cierto, Giotto no es malo, solo es un hermano algo celoso.**

**Hibari, bueno, es Hibari, sería un delito hacerlo romántico o algo así de rosa, y no quiero que me muerda hasta la muerte… bueno, tal vez si, pero igual no será un novio amable.**

**Tsuna… es tan molestable. Cambiando de tema, yo creo que la única razón de por qué hicieron a Tsuna un chico es porque el manga tomaría un camino demasiado "Harem" sí no… y como se publica en la Jump prefieren que tenga yaoi antes que un harem inverso.**

**Y ¿Qué querrá Yamamoto?, ¿a Reborn le gusta Tsuna?, ¿Qué tiene planeado Hibari?... como sea, pobre Tsuna.**

**¿…Gokudera por donde andará?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ KHR no me pertenece!

CHICA PROBLEMATICA

3

Tsuna no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, su cabeza no paraba de pensar, así que se había pasado la noche en vela, cerca de las tres de la mañana se había rendido y agotada de estar acostada con la vista fija en el techo y se levantó a jugar videojuegos; eso la había distraído bastante de los pensamientos fatídicos que la ahogaban mentalmente.

Nunca en la historia de Namimori alguien le había golpeado a Hibari Kyoya, muchos lo habían intentado, sí, pero nadie había logrado tocarlo, el chico era peor que Bruce Lee.

Pero dame-Tsuna lo había conseguido, y eso la había dejado en pánico, hasta había planeado escaparse a Rusia, pero luego de una sensata conversación con su amiga decidió solo disculparse tan rápido como pudiese, de esa forma también notó que no tenía el número de celular de Hibari-san, así que tendría que ser al día siguiente en la escuela. Con eso se fueron sus esperanzas de evadir la situación.

Y así, a pesar de que ya sabía qué hacer, no podía calmarse, y en lo que iba de la noche se había imaginado innumerables escenarios –uno peor que otro –de cómo terminaba su intento de redención.

La alarma sonó a las siete, que es la hora a la que debería levantarse siempre. Como tenía hambre por pasar la noche despierta no demoró más su preparación al colegio. Como una condena a muerte se duchó y bajo las escaleras dejando a su madre con la boca abierta, y su hermano incluso se atragantó con el café.

—Tsu-chan ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Nana mientras le servía el desayuno a su hija… no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que hizo eso.

—Nada, quedé con Kyoko para pasar por una tienda antes de entrar a clases. — mintió bastante decentemente.

—Oh.

—Sí, el amor hace milagros. — dijo bajo su hermano ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa. — ¿Por qué no le quieres decir a mama? — preguntó cuándo Nana había salido de la cocina.

—Se va a poner pesada. — dijo sin mucho ánimo. — y le dirá al viejo…

—Sí, buen punto, no quieres que lo espanten tan pronto. — en realidad lo que Tsuna temía era que la tercera guerra mundial empezara por su casa, pero que Giotto pensase lo que quisiese.

—Hm, y tú no hagas nada, que nos conocemos. — le dijo mirando todo lo severamente que podía a su hermano. El mayor solo rodó los ojos haciéndose el desentendido.

Su hermano era genial, Tsuna lo admirada ya que era todo lo contrario a la chica, era de buenas calificaciones y había estado en el club de atletismo; pero era un tanto pesado algunas veces. Se podía decir que había hecho eso de ser "un buen hermano" su hobby favorito, y si a eso le incluimos de que era el _hombre de la casa_, tenemos como resultado a un muy entrometido hermano mayor que si no fuera porque tenía absoluta confianza en Riohey, no la dejaría ir a dormir ni a casa de Kyoko.

—Bueno, entonces dime como se llama. — Tsuna achicó los ojos viéndole desconfiada.

—¿No le investigaras?

—Solo quiero saber cómo se llama el novio de mi hermanita. — dijo con su mejor cara de inocente, una muy convincente por cierto.

—Shh, no tan alto. Se llama Hibari. — Giotto se la quedó mirando esperando el nombre. — Kyoya. — Tsuna se sonrojó cuando lo dijo, se le hacía muy raro decirlo en voz alta.

_¿Algún día me dejará llamarlo así?... siempre y cuando sobreviva de hoy, claro._

—Si no te apuras igual vas a llegar tarde. — eso la devolvió a la realidad, comió lo que le faltaba tomo el bentou y se despidió de su hermano y madre.

...

Faltaban unos minutos para que tocase el timbre de inicio de clases, y había muchos alumnos dando vueltas por el patio, la mayoría conversando. Hibari había decidido quedarse en su oficina y dejar a los otros miembros del comité impartir la normativa. Kusakabe le llevó el café que se tomaba siempre por las mañanas, y se lo dejó a un lado en el escritorio.

—Kusakabe, tienes una hermana ¿no? — el aludido se quedó duro para luego observar confundido a su jefe.

—Sí. — respondió sin saber a qué iba esa observación, qué le podía interesar a Hibari que tuviera una hermanita de siete años.

—¿Sabes hacer coletas? — El vice se quedó con la boca abierta, solo la mirada del moreno pidiendo que se apurara con su respuesta –que más le valía que fuera afirmativa – le hizo cerrarla.

—Sí Kyo-san. — respondió tratando de no sonar raro.

—Hmm, cuando venga Tsunayuki tráela aquí, y busca lo que necesites para hacer coletas. — el chico del tupe realmente quiso pellizcarse una mejilla para saber si esto era la realidad y no un sueño psicótico.

—Claro, Kyo-san. — dijo antes de salir, ahora tenía que buscar a la chica…y un peine.

Sorprendentemente Sawada Tsunayuki había llegado cinco minutos antes de la campana, el vicepresidente del comité disciplinario conocía bien sus antecedentes, su jefe venía observándola desde hace meses, y como buenos subordinados ellos también debían hacerlo. Cuando llamó a la chica de la misma forma que el día anterior en el almuerzo esta se puso pálida, extremadamente pálida y su rostro dejó ver que en realidad sabía que le esperaba algo malo. La chica Sasagawa le dio una palmadita en el hombro con una sonrisita y la dejó ir.

Entraron ambos a la oficina de Hibari, que les esperaba observándoles fijamente con las manos cruzadas de los dedos a la altura de la boca, escondiendo casualmente su diminuta sonrisa. El golpe de la chica había sido poco más que nada para él, simplemente le había sorprendido con la guardia baja ¿Quién no bajaría la guardia ante Tsunayuki? La chica era más inofensiva que un bollo de algodón. Pero no era difícil prever que estaría nerviosa por lo que había hecho, y así estaba, hasta se sintió algo culpable cuando la vio temblar al lado de su vicepresidente.

—Yo….lo-lo siento, Hibari-san… por lo de ayer. — dijo estrujando sus manos y viendo el piso. Qué imagen tan adorable.

—Considerare perdonarte si cumples con algo. — dijo serio y neutral, los ojos ámbar le miraron al instante con un matiz curioso, temeroso y ansioso. — ¿aceptas?

Tsuna asintió, mientras no la dejasen visualmente irreconocible o muerta no tenia problema con cualquier cosa.

—Kusakabe, empieza. — ordenó por último, y se dispuso a leer unos papeles.

Tsuna miró al sujeto más alto, que además se veía temible, y un escalofrió le paso por todo el cuerpo. Tal vez había sido muy positiva con lo que le deparaba.

—Sawada, siéntate ahí. — le señalo una silla a un costado, ahora ya sabía que planeaba su líder, aunque le faltaban datos, como: ¿Qué le podría haber hecho Sawada? La chica ni siquiera sabía mirar mal a la gente.

Tsuna acató instantáneamente la orden, más por reflejo que otra cosa. Se sentó lo más erguida posible y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió que alguien le peinaba, los abrió de nuevo.

—Desde hoy te peinaras así. — Le dijo el presidente, que desde su lugar miraba la escena, si no fuera porque no iba con él ese tipo de cosas, le hubiera gustado hacerlo él mismo –y eso que no tenía idea de cómo se hacían dos coletas en el pelo, además, muy en el fondo le daba vergüenza-.

Como fuese, igual disfrutaba viéndolo.

Kusakabe terminó en menos de un minuto, era hacer un par de coletas altas después de todo, y Tsuna se miró en el reflejo de la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Quedaron bien Kusakabe-san. — le dijo con una sonrisa, había ido mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba. —Ah, Hibari-san —se puso enfrente del escritorio para disculparse nuevamente. — En serio lo siento, juro que lo hice sin pensar…— el chico simulo indiferencia y siguió con sus papeles.

—Que no se repita. —Tsuna hizo una reverencia antes de salir. Suspiró ni bien estuvo fuera de la oficina, había sobrevivido.

Mientras tanto Kusakabe se quedó realmente consternado con la curiosidad de saber qué había sucedido allí, y porque el presidente le sonreía a los documentos que leía.

…

La bizarra situación ya había pasado, nunca olvidaría a Kusakabe peinándola y preguntándole a Hibari-san que color de moño prefería, el chico había elegido el naranja luego de dudar unos segundos entre ese y el rosa pastel…_¿de dónde sacaron esos lazos?_. Dejando eso de lado, ahora estaba segura de dos cosas, la primera tendría que levantarse más temprano para hacerse las coletas todos los días –suspiró con resignación respecto a eso-. La segunda, Kusakabe tenía buena mano para el pelo, ella no dejaba que ni su madre la peinara porque le daban escalofríos, pero el vicepresidente había sido muy atento con su cabello.

—Hmm ¿ese peinado? — dijo Hana en cuanto vio llegar a la castaña, que avergonzada se paso lo dedos por su pelo.

—Te queda bien Tsuna-chan. — le sonrió Kyoko, alegre de que su amiga apareciese entera y viva. —¿Qué quería Hibari? — cambio de tema.

—Esto. — señalo la coleta derecha. Las otras dos chicas se miraron sin entender.

—¿Las coletas?

—Sí…

—¡Que adorable! — dijeron al unisonó. Tsuna solo suspiró, ella había pasado el susto de su vida y sus amigas decían que era adorable ¡Hibari adorable!_¡jáh!_

Las chicas se encaminaron a sus respectivas aulas, Kurokawa dejándolas en el camino para subir al tercer piso donde estaba la suya. Cuando Tsuna y Kyoko entraron, conversando animadamente, el silencio sepulcral que notaron las hizo callar, se fijaron y hasta Reborn estaba viéndolas interesado, más bien viendo a la castaña que llevaba las dos coletas.

—Perdón por la tardanza. — se disculparon y cada una fue a su asiento.

Y luego de eso y un "ejem" de Reborn la clase volvió a la normalidad, otro día de tortura espartana con matemáticas.

…

Giotto era un joven universitario muy atareado, por ser el mejor de su clase tenía el puesto de ayudante de cátedra, que en realidad era más bien el puesto de "esclavo-de-Spade", pero dejando su complicada relación con el peliazul de lado, tenía que presentar trabajos, siempre estaba explicándole cosas a sus compañeros y luego divirtiéndose con ellos. Era el típico tipo sociable que toda la universidad conoce…incluso los que estudian medicina en el otro edificio… y esos sí que tienen poca vida social.

Así, era un día como cualquier otro en el que apuntaba cosas en sus hojas y divagaba mentalmente sobre cuando Aria-sensei respondería una pregunta que no tuviera nada que ver en el tema como "¿Qué había hecho el fin de semana? O si seguía soltera"… Gamma nunca se rendía.

La hora dio por terminada y todos salieron haciendo bullicio en el pasillo, tenían un hueco entre la materia de administración de Aria y la de economía de Oregano, así que en ese lapsus se la pasaban haciendo nada y aprovechando para comer o dormir… la vida de un universitario era tan dura. Escuchaba como Asari platicaba sobre música con G cuando un comentario de más atrás le llamo la atención, se giró y vio a otro icono social de la facultad, Dino Cavellone, un chico rubio y a veces torpe de ciencias políticas. Hablaba con uno de los alumnos de último año, que con esos trajes y anteojos parecían mayores.

Lo que había escuchado era "…y Hibari me dijo que le golpeó…" Probablemente en otro momento hubiese pasado completamente del comentario, pero ahora su radar estaba ajustado para _Hibari Kyoya_. Ya sabía por dónde empezar su investigación.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, a distancia de las demás aulas de clases, se alejó de sus amigos con la excusa de hablar con Cavellone sobre si los de C. Políticas tendrían alguna fiesta pronto.

—¡Dino! — saludó al rubio con una sonrisa.

El Cavellone aceptó el gesto y también le saludó, lástima que era demasiado despistado para notar que el aura que se cargaba Giotto no era del todo cordial. Romario solo dio un paso hacia atrás, mejor para él observar desde lejos.

…

En la hora del almuerzo, Tsuna se encamino sola hasta su lugar en las escaleras, Kyoko había ido a llevarle el bentou a su hermano que se lo había olvidado por sus trotes matutinos –o vespertinos según se viese, ese chico tenía demasiada energía – y ella iría a hacerle compañía a Hana. Fue la primera en llegar así que decidió esperar a sus amigas antes de comenzar a comer, después de todo el susto, tenía bastante hambre… y sueño. Se sentó y recostó la cabeza contra la pared, si por ella fuera dormiría el resto del día, de cualquier forma la hora con Reborn ya había pasado.

—Yo, Tsuna. — se giró adormilada para ver al chico que bajaba las escaleras.

—Yamamoto-kun. — saludó dando un bostezo, había sido solo un minuto pero dormirse en cualquier lado se le daba casi tan bien como a ese chico que tenía, ahora, asentado a su lado.

—Kurokawa-senpai me mandó, dice que está ayudando a Verde-sensei en… no-se-qué. —se explicó y Tsuna sonrió, Kurokawa estaría de buen humor por días, una buena oportunidad para pedirle que le explicase física y matemáticas, tendría el examen trimestral la próxima semana.

—Ya veo. — se acomodó de nuevo relajándose contra la pared, la verdad no le importaba mucho dormirse frente al chico, en realidad frente a nadie que no fuese Reborn.

—Entonces...— Takeshi se giró para mirarla y la encontró dormida, con el rosto apacible y los mechones castaños adornándole la cara.

Sonrió con ternura, esas coletas sí que le quedaban bien, se veía la representación de la inocencia y la amabilidad. La verdad, no sabía porque esa chica no era más popular, era de las que mejores le caían en todo el colegio. Siempre ayudaba a quienes se lo pedían y era ingenua como una niña, le daban unas terribles ganas de protegerla.

Decidió que el piso de las escaleras no era un buen lugar para dejar a Tsunayuki durmiendo, así que la tomó como una princesa para llevarla a la enfermería. La castaña se removió un poco para después prenderse de la ropa de Yamamoto como si fuese su sabana. A Takeshi poco le importaba que le estuviesen mirando todos, si estaba sonrojado era por las cosquillas que le hacia la pequeña mano de Tsuna agarrando su camisa, a la altura del pecho, o su respiración, cerca de su cuello.

Poco le costó llevarla hasta la enfermería, la chica era pequeña y liviana – y suave, aunque esa observación no iba al caso – la dejó en una de las camillas y se sentó en otra a un lado. Hace días que intentaba hablar con Tsuna, pero siempre ocurría algo como esto: o se queda dormida, o salía corriendo, o aparecía alguien. Pero esta vez estaba más decidido a decirlo, no podía esperar más o las cosas se complicarían; así que decidió saltearse la hora de economía domestica, una de las pocas materias donde era bueno, y quedarse en la enfermería junto a la chica. Por eso, y porque el médico tenía fama de pervertido.

Después de no más de diez minutos Yamamoto también se quedó dormido en la otra cama, era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar. Se levantó cuando el cambio del ángulo de sol le dio en la cara, probablemente ya había pasado una hora y media, calculó desperezándose. Miró a su lado y se encontró Tsuna aún durmiendo cómodamente, y estrujando la sabana como había hecho con su camisa. Se removió un poco y después también abrió los ojos porque seguramente el sol también la había despertado.

Se quedaron mirándose, aún medio adormilados, hasta que Tsuna se sentó estirando los brazos.

—Estoy en la enfermería…— notó viendo a todos lados.

—Te traje porque te dormiste en las escaleras. — dijo Takeshi después de un bostezo.

—Ah, gracias Yamamoto-kun.

Tsuna se fijó en la hora, ya había pasado la hora de economía, solo faltaba una para irse a casa.

—Yo, Tsuna. — la chica le dio su atención y se confundió un poco la verlo nerviosos. —Quisiera pedirte algo…

—Dime, Yamamoto-kun. — dijo viendo que no continuaba.

—Este, ah, me ¿me ayudarías con las clases de matemáticas? — el beisbolista se rascó la nuca como acostumbraba mientras sonreía.

Tsuna elevó las cejas, nunca le habían pedido algo tan ridículo. Pestañeó un par de veces pensando si tenía que leer algo entre líneas, y si la situación tenía algo raro; eso era algo que Hana siempre le aconsejaba cuando se sentía confundida por una situación. Pero esto parecía ser lo que era, Yamamoto le estaba ¿pidiendo tutoría, de nada más ni menos que de matemática?

—¿Yo? —_tal vez aún estoy dormida y no escucho bien…_

—Síp.

—Esto…, Yamamoto-kun, no soy buenas en matemáticas

—Pero este año aprobaste todas las pruebas ¿cierto? — refutó el chico.

—Sí, pero es porque me ayudan Hana-senpai y Kyoko-chan. — se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, quería ayudar al chico, pero ella era inútil en esas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarías después que ellas te explicasen? — pidió sonriéndole, era difícil decirle que no al chico con una sonrisa así.

—Pero no entiendo, Yamamoto-kun, hay muchos chicos inteligentes que te podrían explicar. —ladeó la cabeza, y con las coletas realmente perecía un cachorro confundido.

—Tiene que ser un secreto. —dijo ahora serio como solo se le veía en los juegos de beisbol.

—Entonces hare mi mejor esfuerzo. — dijo la chica y Takeshi volvió a su afable expresión.

Luego de aquello ambos se pusieron de acuerdo, Tsuna le pediría a Kyoko y Hana que le ayudasen y luego iría a casa de Yamamoto a explicárselo a él, todo con la condición de que nadie de la escuela se enterase, por sobre todos Reborn. La chica no entendía el por qué de aquello, pero como consideraba a Yamamoto un amigo no haría preguntas que quizás él no quisiera contestar, tal vez se lo diría más adelante. Salieron ambos de la enfermería poco antes de que terminase la última hora, Tsuna solo vagaría por los pasillos hasta que tocase la campana, lástima que su plan tenía muchas fallas.

—Sawada. — se giró lentamente, rezando porque la voz de Reborn fuese una alucinación.

—Reborn-sensei. — lamentablemente no lo era. — Yo…— debía explicarse rápido porque estaba ahí.

—¿No deberías estar en el aula?

—Ah…. Estaba en la enfermería.

—¿No te sentías bien? — Tsuna solo negó. —Ah~, y como falta media hora para que acaben las clases estabas, por pasearte por ahí ¿cierto? — no le quedó más que asentir ¿acaso alguien podía mentirle a ese tipo?

—Yo, lo siento. — dijo quedo, viendo hacia un lado; la mirada oscura del profesor siempre le ponía demasiado nerviosa.

—Y que tal si esperas en la sala de profesores. —rápidamente los ojos ámbar fueron hacia Reborn, tenía que negarse, no soportaría estar sola con ese sujeto, siempre hacia desbocar su corazón. — ¿O quieres que Verde te encuentre rondando los pasillos? — okey, ese era un buen punto.

Dándole una palmaditas en la cabeza, el pelinegro se llevó a la chica a la sala de profesores, que más bien era _su_ sala. Tsunayuki había estado en las nubes durante sus horas, era tiempo de vengarse. Abrió la puerta y sobre exagerando la cortesía hizo un ademán para que pasara primero, Tsuna entró y se quedó mirando todo, ya conocía la sala, no era raro la que castigasen allí, solían darle una gran cantidad de ejercicios que tenía que copiar antes de volver a casa –a veces hasta hacerlos ahí.

—Siéntate. — le dijo Reborn pasando a un lado hasta donde estaba su infaltable cafetera.

Tsuna se fue al lugar que ya casi le correspondida, el sillón frente al escritorio del maestro, él dejó una taza de café caliente con leche y azúcar frente a la chica, después de tanto tiempo él ya se sabía sus gustos.

—Arigatou. — la tomó entre las manos y comenzó a beber.

—Entonces. — Reborn se acomodo frente a la chica y tomó su café negro y amargo. —¿Sales con Yamamoto-kun?

Tsuna a penas pudo tragar sin atorarse.

—¡NO! — el hombre elevó una ceja, y la castaña se hundió en su asiento. —N-no— dijo más suave.

—Entonces ¿Qué hay entre ustedes sino?

_¿Por qué es maestro? Le va más una profesión del tipo agente de la CIA…. Se nota que adora los interrogatorios._

—Yo…solo somos amigos.

—Ustedes se ven más cercanos que eso. — Contraataco Reborn entrecerrando acusadoramente los ojos. — siempre los encuentro juntos, además hoy te cargó hasta la enfermería y se quedó contigo.

—Eso era…— Tsuna se cayó, no podía decir más.

—¿Hmmm? — otra vez la ceja enarcada del profesor.

_¡¿Qué invento?_

Tsuna estrujó sus manos bajo la mesa y miro su taza vacía, no era muy buena inventando mentiras complicadas, menos unas que fueran creíbles para Reborn. Lo miró y era obvio que el sujeto ya sabía que iba a mentir, la única forma de salvar su trato con Yamamoto era dándole la razón. Separo los labios sintiéndolos extremadamente secos y sus palabras no salieron, cuando estaba por intentarlo de nuevo la puerta de la oficina se abrió de un tirón y tanto ella como Reborn miraron a quien estaba allí.

_¡Hibari-san!_

Nunca en la vida pensó que iba estar tan feliz de ver al presidente con su mejor cara de cabreado.

—Tsunayuki. —llamó y supo que tenía que levantarse y seguirlo. ¿Por qué? instinto de supervivencia.

—Adiós Reborn-sensei. — dijo aliviada, pero en cuanto vio la sonrisa del maestro supo que solo había ganado una batalla, la guerra seguiría.

Tragó saliva y corrió hacia el pelinegro que llevaba su bolso con sus libros y el bentou, se lo entregó y caminó delante de ella.

—¿Qué hacías? — escuchó que decía unos metros más adelante, a poco de llegar a la salida.

—Yo… me dormí en la enfermería… y Reborn-sensei me dijo que me quedara en la sala de profesores hasta que sonara el timbre. — explicó lo mejor que pudo, estaba _frente_ a Hibari después de todo.

El chico se giró a verla y ella se detuvo al instante, dando un saltito por la inesperada acción.

—Punto uno. — dijo Hibari. — tienes prohibido estar en la sala de profesores por un asunto trivial o no académico. Punto dos, el timbre ya sonó. Punto tres, la próxima vez ve a mi oficina.

A la castaña no le quedó más que asentir a todo bajo la mirada severa del chico, aunque los _puntos_ no la convencían del todo, Reborn seguiría haciendo lo que quisiera. _Ósea ¿a quién le hago caso?_ Pensó estresándose al instante. _Y ¿ya es tan tarde? No escuché cuando sonó el fin de clases._

Sacó su teléfono para fijarse la hora y efectivamente ya habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora usual en la que sonaba el timbre, eso explicaba lo desértico que estaba el pasillo. Estaba por guardar de nuevo su rosado celular cuando recordó que tenía que pedirle el número a su novio… las manos le temblaron al instante.

—Hi-bari – san — llamó, y él se giró para verla de nuevo.

—Hum.

—Esto… me-me daría su número. — cerró fuertemente los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa frente al chico?

Viendo el aparato que tenia entre las –temblorosas – manos supo a qué se refería, se lo quitó de las manos haciendo que lo ojos ámbar se abrieran para verlo, y sacó también el suyo. Después de teclear en ambos aparatos se lo entregó.

—Ve a casa. — fue lo único que dijo como despedida antes de girarse e irse.

—¿Eh? — podía decirse que estaba un poco decepcionada, pero aliviada a la vez.

Tener novio era tan complicado, bueno, que sea el primero y justamente Hibari Kyoya también sumaba complicaciones al asunto, y eso son mencionar que ella era dame-Tsuna. Ni bien subió las escaleras apretó el móvil entre sus manos y sonrió como una tonta. Le hizo caso y comenzó su trayecto a casa… ignorando que le seguía uno de los miembros de comité disciplinario, obviamente.

…

Tsuna iba caminando por su trayecto de siempre hasta su casa, no había muchas cuadras entre su hogar y la escuela. Tenía el teléfono en una mano y veía embobada el nombre de Hibari Kyoya en la pantalla, hasta soltaba "kyas" y apretaba los ojos con una mezcla de satisfacción y vergüenza. Estaba en su _nube_ rosa.

Ese mismo día, cuando Dino llegó a su casa, o mejor dicho la de Hibari, se encontró con el chico sentado cómodamente en el sofá con Roll sobre su estomago y Hibird anidando en su cabeza.

—Kyoya. — dijo salteándose su acostumbrado "_Taidama_". El azabache le miró como toda respuesta.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu novia era la hermanita de Sawada Giotto? — preguntó con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—¿Era algo trascendental? — el rubio se pasó los dedos por el cabello nerviosamente.

—Ten cuidado con ese tipo. — le advirtió, pero al ver la sonrisa de Kyoya supo que no había ayudado en nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento! Lo siento! No esperaba demorarme tanto mis dulces carnívoros!<strong>Pero ya saben, exámenes y luego celebraciones por a haber aprobado y… por seguir viéndonos por no haber aprobado XD.

**¡Espero que le haya gusta!** Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo, y me encanta sus comentarios, soy _taannnnn~_ feliz cuando me llegan QwQ. Así que nútranme con su amor ya que estamos cerca de navidad y yo les traeré una linda actualización~

_¿Qué pasó con Gokudera?_

Iba a aparecer esta vez, pero mejor lo deje para el próximo capítulo. Aun deben suceder cosas para su aparición!

_Entonces, ¿Yamamoto solo quería la ayuda de Tsuna?_

Pues si, por ahora…

_¿Qué onda Deamond y Giotto?_

Kukukuku~

_Y…¿aparecerá Mukuro?_

¿¡Es que acaso hay un buen 1827 sin Mukuro metido ahí!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, ¡es de Amano Akira sensei! _

**CHICA PROBLEMÁTICA**

4

Esa noche Tsuna durmió como lo mejor, a pesar de la siesta que se había dado en el colegio se acostó poco después de cenar y se durmió con una sublime sonrisa en su rostro, pacifica, como el de un ángel de la guardia. Era tan agradable cuando las mariposas en el estomago no se comportaban como avispas – asesinas – atacando sus órganos torácicos, sí no como hadas con alas de seda. En ese punto ya estaba plenamente consciente que le gusta –mucho –Hibari-san.

El día siguiente era sábado, ósea, Tsuna durmió hasta cerca del mediodía. Se levanto, aun con una sonrisa grabada en la cara, se ducho y bajo a llenar su estomago que se quejaba –principalmente se despertó por eso, ella podía dormir doce horas como si nada.

No le sorprendió que Nana no estuviese, su madre solía salir de compras los fines de semana y también pasarla con sus amigas y vecinas haciendo quien sabe qué cosa hacen las amas de casa cuando se reúnen. Dejando la vida social de su madre de lado, comió en silencio el almuerzo que les había dejado hecho y luego subió a ver a su hermano.

Toco un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de Giotto, viendo que nadie le respondía suspiro y luego entro encontrando al rubio dormido en la cama aun con la ropa puesta y aun inmensa cantidad apuntes y libros alrededor.

Si, Giotto podía ser todo lo listo y buen alumno que fuese, pero aun llevaba los genes Sawada y Tsuna no podía ser la única castigada. Siempre que estudiaba se terminaba quedando dormido, y dormía con un tronco. Encontrarlo así era algo más o menos normal, por lo menos ahora no se dormía en el escritorio.

Junto los papeles y libros que estaban en la cama y acomodando un poco lo dejo durmiendo luego de taparlo con otra manta del armario. Su hermano dormiría hasta quizás la noche, eso le dejaba varias horas para andar por ahí sin llamadas cada treinta minutos, además que debía resolver el asunto de Yamamoto; al aparecer el chico no quería que nadie de Namimori se enterase que le estaban ayudando en matemáticas y Tsuna no tenía la confianza suficiente para explicarle incluso después de que Kyoko le ayudase a ella así que ¡le pediría ayuda a Haru!

Haru Miura iba a una respetable escuela y era muy inteligente, tenía un extraño hobby con los disfraces… pero eso no importaba ahora. Por suerte eran vecinas y amigas desde pequeñas así que salió de su casa y emprendió marcha hasta la de los Miura.

…

A unas calles de la escuela de Namimori, en sentido contrario de donde se encontraría la casa Sawada, empezaban a verse las viejas y tradicionales mansiones japonesas del barrio, pero como estamos hablando de la ciudad de Namimori las personas que vivían ahí eran un poco extrañas, como el chico pelinegro que estaba durmiendo hasta que una hoja con forma de estrella callo muy cerca de la venta y se juró que iba a cortar ese maldito árbol.

Hibari Kyoya bien podía ser el eterno y omnipresente –y sapiente –protector de Namimori, pero también adoraba dormir ¿Por qué otra cosa se la pasaría costado en la azotea o el sofá en su oficina? Así que como era sábado pensaba dormir hasta tarde… muy tarde, pero una maldita hoja lo despertó. El lado negativo de tener los sentidos de un depredador.

Luego de aburrirse con su lectura –demasiado tiempo sin hacer sufrir a nadie – decidió que ya era hora de castigar herbívoros para desentumecerse un poco después de tanto tiempo acostado y quizás más tarde iría a buscar a Tsunayuki, lo que más le gustaba que sea su novia era que podía reclamarla cuando le diera la gana.

…

Hayako Gokudera sin dura era una chica extremadamente lista, lástima que las situaciones en la que de verdad necesitaba usar su cerebro su ira rebullía y nublaba la razón, como en ese momento que después de estar caminando por la cuidad comprando cuadernos pentagramados se cruzo con unas lacras que desperdiciaban oxigeno con su intento de seducción, parecía trilladlo, pero al ser el tipo de chica que se considera "preciosa" como una muñeca inglesa con su cabello plateado y sus ojos verde agua, era una situación bastante repetitiva. Lo malo de esta en particular era el número de imbéciles que le estaban respirando en la nuca con sus miradas asquerosas y vulgares.

Lástima que con su temple alterado ni captaba que estaba en una –muy alta –desventaja numérica. Siete contra una chica, sin importar lo explosiva que esta fuese, no es algo que subestimar; lástima que Gokudera también se cargaba un carácter engreído e independiente.

Así que ahí estaba, la chica vestida con sus jeans ajustados, una blusa negra y una par de cadenas colgándole del cinto; y con todo aun así parecía una delicada rosa bebe. Miro hastiada hasta la medula al sujeto que hacía de líder y solo faltaba la mínima insinuación para que terminara estallando como Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Y no hubo que esperar demasiado.

El imbécil nº 1, él que comandaba toda ese grupito de bestias, acerco su mano ignorando olímpicamente la mirada que juraba matarle de la chica, y acomodo un mechón de pelo plateando detrás de la oreja…

—¡Jodido cabron hijo de tu puta madre! — eso fue lo que escucho Tsuna mientras caminaba por las calles desanimadamente cargando una bolsa con bizcochos.

Se detuvo al instante sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo por la violenta frase que a pesar de eso sonaba a voz de chica. Pestaño un segundo y a pesar de que su sentido de la auto preservación le decía que siga con su camino, que _eso_ solo había sido una alucinación auditiva, sus pasos fueron hacia atrás y con curiosidad infantil miro hacia la callejuela en la que se dividía la calle principal, a unos metros de ahí pudo ver bien como unos chicos rodeaban algo y no tuvo que ser Verde para darse cuenta lo que pasaba.

Se desespero como primera reacción sintiendo un golpe de adrenalina, miro a todos lados pero al ser la siesta se veía todo deshabitado. Podría ir y correr por ayuda, pero tenía miedo, no pudo moverse aun cuando entiendo que esa era la mejor decisión. Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a esa chica que… parecía estar dándose con los puños con un par de chicos mientras los otros miraban anonadados.

Algo fue más fuerte, tal vez su determinación que a veces aparecía tan esporádicamente como una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo y camino –más bien corrió –hasta donde estaba el tumulto y pegándole con su bolsa a uno de los chicos sorprendió al grupo.

—¡Llame a la policía así que fuera! — grito con todas sus fuerzas y si no le veías la cara de pánico realmente podía uno llegar a temer un poco.

La suerte le volvió a sonreírle ya que los chicos se habían sorprendido bastante con la reacción de su hermosa presa y añadiéndole una repentina aparición fue suficiente para que los cobardes corriesen.

Respiro agitada viéndoles huir y luego bajo la vista a la otra chica que descansaba sentada en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunto preocupada.

—¡Perfectamente! — le respondió viéndole con enojo y la voz iracunda. Tsuna que estaba por acuclillarse a verla retrocedió asustada.

—¿No necesitas ayuda? — probo una vez más. _Tal vez esta en shock…_ pensó ofreciéndole la mano, no era muy sano que estuviese sentada en la calle.

—¡Vete! — le espeto golpeando su mano para que la apartase.

_Decidió, mejor me voy; ya hice mi buena acción de año._ Estaba retrocediendo viendo de soslayo a la chica que estaba levantándose sola cuando esta casi cayó al fallarle una pierna. Un poco enojada por la frustración de la situación Tsuna se acerco con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Estas lastimada. — le dijo severamente, o algo así debía haber sonado. La más alta le miro aun enojada. —Déjame que te ayude ¡tu pierna sangra! — dijo viendo alarmada la herida que no había notado.

—¿Por qué? — contesto sin alterarse la otra chica que seguía apoyada en la pared.

—Porque… porque me preocupa. — contesto sinceramente, viéndole con sus grandes ojos brillosos por las recientes emociones.

Gokudera pestaño una par de veces, solía ser buena juzgando a la gente; podía apostar de que esa chica era demasiado amable para su bien. Solo suspiro, tampoco podía decir que le desagradasen las personas como ella, su aura de pureza le recordaba a su madre de cierta forma.

—De acuerdo, solo si luego me permites pagártelo. — Tsuna sonrió y se acerco a la peliplata para dejarle que se apoye en ella.

—¿Quieres ir al hospital? — empezaron a caminar lentamente, después de todo Tsuna era menuda y la otra más alta.

—No, mi casa no está lejos y no es nada grave.

—Eto, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayuki ¿puedo saber tu nombre? — pregunto a media voz, realmente no le quería hacer enfadar, ya había visto lo violenta que podía ser.

—Gokudera Hayako.

Ambas chicas siguieron el camino que apuntaba la mayor, como dijo su caza no quedaba lejos, lástima que no comento nada de que vivía en un edificio, en el decimo piso y que el ascensor estaba descompuesto. La castaña trago duro y soltó un doloroso "hieee" cuando se lo informo.

—No te preocupes, esperare aquí hasta que pueda subir. — dijo Gokudera y Tsuna cambio su expresión de dolor psicológico a una de preocupación. Ahora la chica sonaba desanimada, melancólica.

—No es nada Gokudera-san, realmente he subió las escaleras del templo arrastrando a mi hermano una vez…— le sonrió cariñosamente y tiro de la manga de la chica para incitarle a subir.

Hayako solo sonrió sinceramente como no lo hacía hacia mucho y subieron a paso lento pero seguro, descansando de vez en cuando entre los pisos hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento de la peliplata. Gokudera le invito a pasar alegando que seguramente estaría muy cansada luego de todo eso.

—No hay nadie así que siéntete cómoda. — le dijo mientras se echaba en el sofá. Por ahora no tenía ganas de curar su herida, solo quería recobrar el aliento. — lamento no poder servirte, toma lo que gustes Sawada.

—Ne~ no hace falta tanta formalidad, toma Gokudera-san. — le dijo dándole un vaso con agua que se había tomado la confianza de buscar.

—Gracias.

—Eto.. ¿el botiquín de primero auxilios? — pregunto buscando con la vista.

—No hace falta, solo es un corte. — se excuso la peliplata, realmente no estaba acostumbrada que le consintieran, era un poco incomodo.

—Pero ya que estoy aquí... — le sonrió Tsuna y la otra no pudo más que decirle donde estaba.

Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos se arrodillo a un lado de la pierna herida y pidiendo permiso subió ese lado del pantalón hasta sobre la herida, aplico el desinfectante y luego lo vendo. Como pensaba era una herida dolorosa por la zona. La mayor se aguanto los quejidos del ardor y una vez termino todo vio lo bien que había quedado el vendaje.

—Tienes práctica con eso. — aseguro.

—Bueno, es que me suelo caer seguido. — dijo riendo nervosamente y pasándose los dedos por el cabello…

_Suelto… ¡suelto! ¡Dios! Espero no encontrarme con Hibari-san hoy…_ pensó poniendo cara de pánico y hizo que Hayako la viera raro.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-si. — se rio un poco mas mientras enterraba ese pensamiento que le asusto. Le había prometido al moreno hacerse las coletas todos los días, pero su nefasta memoria no ayudaba con esas cosas ¡a veces no podía ni recordar que materias tenia algunos días!

Se quedo mirando un punto muerto hasta que la chica descendió del sofá para sentase en el suelo a un lado de ella.

—¿Cómo te retribuyo? — dijo seriamente viéndole directamente a los ojos.

_Que bonitos ojos._ Pensó la castaña embobada de repente por ese color verde.

—¿Eh? — como dije, se había embobado.

—¿Cómo te pago el favor? — ahí Tsuna pestaño saliendo de su trance.

—N-no hace falta…yo— per Gokudera le corto sin más.

—¡Lo prometiste! Además yo siempre pago mis favores. Dime lo que sea que necesites.

—Yo estoy bien, soy feliz con que Gokudera-san este bien. — dijo

—Por favor, cualquier cosa que necesites. — insistió y Tsuna pensó que lo mejor sería pedirle algo sencillo para dejarla tranquila…_¿pero si se ofende? Tal vez deba ser honesta._

—Esto, hay algo que necesito pero si no puedes ayudarme está bien ¡no tienes que preocuparte! — dijo nerviosamente jugando con sus manos. La peliplata espero que continuase. — Yo…y un amigo necesitamos tutorías de matemáticas.

Gokudera que estaba conteniendo el aliento suspiro tranquila ¡eso era pan comido!

—Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte con eso. — dijo confiadamente.

—¿Enserio? — Tsuna le miro con felicidad y alivio.

—Claro, soy muy buena en matemáticas.

—¿Enserio?

—¿Qué? ¿No lo parezco?

_Mejor no contestar eso…_

—¿No será una molestia?

—Por supuesto que no Tsunayuki-sama.

La felicidad de Tsuna se estrello contra una pared de concreto cuando escucho eso. De que se había perdido o que había dicho mal para que le llamara así.

—¿sama? — pregunto, capas era otra alucinación auditiva. Enserio tenía la esperanza de que algunas cosas fuese alucinaciones, lástima que nunca lo eran.

—Usted es Tsunayuki-sama porque me salvo la vida.

—¿¡Que! — salto, aun sentada, Tsuna. — No hice algo ¡tan! grande.

—Claro que sí. Le serviré toda mi vida como agradecimiento.

De donde venia ese cambio de actitud, Tsuna simplemente estaba en shock, hace un minuto ni siquiera sabía si le caía medianamente bien a esa chica y ahora le soltaba algo como eso. Su cara que se había petrificado en una sonrisa nerviosa que temblaba se ablando cuando soltó un suspiro. Se veía que era una chica rara y algo extrema, no entendida como se le ocurrió pelear con esa banda y ahora esto. Bueno, ella le caía bien así que sería su amiga. Prefería verlo de esa forma.

—Entonces seamos amigas. — dijo renovadamente animada y Hayako también sonrió, otra vez sinceramente.

Como supuso no se había equivocado, esa chica era pura y gentil.

—Entonces preparare té para Tsunayuki-sama. — se levanto descubriendo que casi ni sentía su herida, esa chica era asombrosa con las vendas._ Debería ser enfermera ¡se vería tan linda!_

—Ne, Gokudera-san ¿es necesario llamarme "Tsunayuki-sama"? — empezó a seguir a la chica a la cocina.

—Por supuesto. — contesto con los ojos ardiendo obstinadamente y Tsuna sintió una gota correrle desde la sien. Bueno si ella era feliz llamándole así, que lo haga. De cualquier forma Tsuna estaba feliz de haber encontrado a una tutora.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la mesa occidental de la cocina, Gokudera se había encargado de preparar el té y Tsuna ofreció sus –magullados –bizcochos para acompañar. En síntesis tuvieron una animada tarde de té y platicas de chicas, la castaña no podía estar más feliz. Ya podía respirar tranquila sobre el asunto de Yamamoto, el avisaría al chico lo antes posible; y había hecho una nueva amiga que iba a la misma escuela que Haru según había hablado.

Tsuna le pregunto por qué no la había visto antes y Gokudera le respondió que hace poco estaba en Namimori, menos de seis meses. Cuando le pregunto si le gustaba la chica solo chaqueo la lengua y prendió un cigarrillo y simplemente dijo "Los hombres son todos unos imbéciles", Tsuna eligió solo reírse y apartarse del humo, no quería un interrogatorio por parte de su hermano y su híper-olfato.

Ya eran pasadas las cuatro cuando Tsuna decidió volver a casa, Gokudera seguramente también tenía muchas cosas que hacer. La chica peli plateada insistió en acompañarle, pero por su herida Tsuna le convenció en quedarse, se despidieron y la menor bajó por las escaleras sin apurarse –o podría caerse y rodar hasta el último escalón.

Iba tarareando cuando le dio un saltito hasta el piso salteándose un escalón, hubiera seguido su camino pero el ruido de un motor encendiéndose le hizo girar. Su boca se abrió dos centímetros y su corazón acelero como una Ferrari.

Ella ya sabía que le gustaba Hibari, pero era lo suficientemente lenta para ignorar el hecho que el chico estaba para morirse de bueno. Cuando lo vio con ropa casual, unos pantalones de jeans y camiseta negra, sus ojos se deleitaron con cada –ajustado –detalle. Se dio cuenta que estaba parada como tonta sin hacer nada, seguramente mirándole sin disimular su… felicidad, así que carraspeo para revivir sus cuerdas vocales y le saludo.

—Ohayo Hibari-san— dijo con buen humor y la sonrisita de chico le hizo sonrojar, parecía que él también tenía un buen día.

—Sube— dijo y ahí Tsuna se dio cuenta de la terrible maquina, normalmente llamada motocicleta, en la que estaba el moreno.

También se dio cuenta de su "casual" encuentro –¿Hibari alguna vez hacia algo por casualidad? –y una vocecita maliciosa que sonaba como ella cuando extorsionaba a su hermano le dijo: _Esto es una cita_. El tono de rojo aumento sobre sus mejillas y se limito a asentir, camino cuidadosamente hasta el chico, a un lado de la motocicleta de negro lustroso y se quedo mirando el asiento preguntándose cómo diablos subiría con sus piernas cortas ¡gracias a dios no se había puesto falda!

Hibari le miro entretenido un momento, luego le señalo una saliente en la que debía apoyar un pie y haciendo torpes malabares logro subir quedando frente a la espalda de Hibari. Su lado lelo le dijo que debía ponerse un casco –esa voz sonaba a Giotto –pero la ignoro cuando escucho al moreno decirle que se sujetase. Primero apoyo sus manos lánguidamente sobre los hombros, pero cuando sintió el primer tirón de impulso casi estrangulo al chico por el cuello. No habían hecho un metro todavía.

Las manos más grandes desenredaron los brazos de su cuello y las pusieron en su cintura. Podía jurar que sentía el calor de las mejillas de su novia. _Tan linda_, pensó con una sonrisita medio perversa, medio feliz. Luego saco pie y acelero por la calle esquivando autos con maestría. Era Hibari Kyoya después de todo.

Tsuna trago gordo cuando comenzaron a andar rápidamente, primero se apretó contra el cuerpo del mayor y con los ojos cerrados solo sentía el viento despeinándole, aunque se sentía muy bien. A lo poco abrió un ojos y luego ambos viendo el paisaje de la salida de Namimori. Se pregunto a donde iría y su lado bochornosamente enamorado le dijo que le importaba un comino mientras siguiera sintiendo el perfume del prefecto, ese era el mejor sábado de toda su vida. Cuando estuvieron en una carretera doblando la velocidad permitida decidió que si importaba un _poco_ donde iban.

—¿Dónde estamos yendo Hibari-san? — le pregunto hablándole cerca de oído.

—No muy lejos. — fue toda la respuesta y a Tsuna le pareció suficiente, ahora estaba muy entretenida mirando le paisaje rural.

Como había dicho Hibari, no tardaron en llegar. En un momento se desviaron de la carretera a un camino hecho de tierra adentrándose luego a un bosque. Tsuna lo miraba todo con más detalle al ir lento, los arboles, algunos animales pequeños andando y escondiéndose a su paso y la luz del sol que se colaban entre las ramas, todo era tan bonito como en esos cuentos occidentales de bosques mágicos. Si, su mente sí que seguía siendo infantil.

Se detuvieron cuando se adentraron en una zona de cerezos, había incontables de ellos y todo era de un rosado blanquecino que dejo atónita a Tsuna por la belleza. Tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la moto se detuvo. El moreno fue el primero en bajar y eso despertó a Tsuna de su ensoñación. La pobre casi cae intentado seguirle así que pasando sus manos por debajo de los brazos la alzo y coloco en el suelo. Una abochornada Tsuna decidió ignorar que había sido alzada como una niña.

—Ven. — le dijo Hibari y la castaña le siguió pagadamente.

Una rama se cruzo en su camino y para evitar terminar en el suelo se prendió del brazo del prefecto, que luego de dedicarle una mirada que se leía algo así como "_Qué raro…_" le tomo de la mano. A Tsuna poco le importaba ahora su torpeza o lo despeinado que pudo a ver quedado su cabello después del trayecto, ahora estaba imposiblemente feliz, adormecida por la presencia de Hibari. En un impulso se acerco mas al chico y pego su frente al brazo que sostenía su mano, le encantaba su calor y ella en realidad le gustaba ser cariñosa. Hibari sonrió viéndola desde arriba, las cosas estaban yendo como él quería.

…

Eran casi las seis cuando Giotto comenzó a removerse en la cama, tuvo incontables horas de un sueño magnifico que lo dejo como nuevo y mientras se estaba tomando su tiempo para volver a la conciencia y reincorporarse el mundo de los vivos, un ruido de algo cayendo le alerto y tuvo que sentarse rápidamente, lo primero que pensó fue que su hermanita había tratado fatídicamente de cocinar de nuevo y que algo le había caído en la cabeza. Se incorporo y bajo rápidamente las escaleras pero cuando vio que no se trataba de Tsuna si no de su _desaparecido_ padre se detuvo y empezó a descender lentamente.

—¿Qué haces viejo? — fue el saludo mientras bostezaba, de pronto no estaba tan despierto.

—¿Es lo primero que dices a tu padre? — se quejo el mayor, el ruido que había sentido Giotto había sido el de la valija cayendo en el parque del suelo.

El universitario rodo los ojos y paso a un lado del adulto rumbo a la cocina, necesitaba alimente en su organismo si quería que fuese "el encantador Giotto", rebuscando entre lo que dejo su madre escucho como su padre entraba y se sentaba pesadamente en una silla.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Quién sabe, seguramente debe estar con una de sus amigas.

—Oh que familia tan desamorada tengo. Llego y nadie me saluda ni siquiera. — dijo dramáticamente y los ojos azules le miraron desinteresados mientras bebía un vaso de jugo.

—No sabíamos que vendrías.

—¿Dónde está Tsu-chan? — el adulto de pronto se alegro y miro a todos lados en busca de su _pequeña bebe_, Giotto volvió a rodar los ojos; sentía un poco de lastima por su hermana y la mala suerte que se cargaba desde nacimiento. Se encontraba novio y aparecía su padre, eso solo a ella le podía pasar.

—Debe estar durmiendo. — supuso.

—Bien, escucha Giotto, esto no es solo una visita. — de alguna forma el rubio menor se lo suponía. — ¿Recuerdas hace diez años cuando me lesione en uno de los pozos petrolíferos, antes del ascenso? — luego de un momento asintió. — Bueno, por esa época también tuvimos unos problemas con la hipoteca ¿te acuerdas?

—¿No fue dos años después?

—No, fue en esa época. Como sea, Timoteo Vongola personalmente _nos _ ayudo en esos tiempos.

—Vongola… ¿el magnate petrolífero? — dijo medio incrédulo.

—Sip. Es un hombre de lo más amable mi jefe. — el adulto sonrió. — Pero bueno, luego de eso le debo _un gran _favor. — los ojos azules se achicaron sabiendo que el quid de la cuestión estaba cerca.

—¿Qué te pidió?

—Tiene un hijo tres años mayor que Tsu-chan y me pregunto si quería…— el manotazo en la mesa por parte de su primogénito le hizo callar.

—Si dices "me pido la mano de mi hija" voy a cortarte las bolas. — dijo con una voz que le revolvió el estomago al mayor.

—¡Por supuesto que yo tampoco quiero! El mocoso es un salvaje. — alzo también la vos Iemitsu. — Ellos vendrán en unos días y amablemente nos negaremos, Tsunayuki también ¿ella se negara cierto? — le pregunto apremiado, a veces su cielito le hacia la contra.

—Si, por cierto hay una sorpresita volándole sobre la cabeza de Tsu-chan. — los ojos pardos de Iemitsu se hicieron amenazantes rendijas.

—Otro más. Cuida bien a Tsuna Giotto.

—Por supuesto. — dijo seriamente.

…

En algún momento habían terminado así: Tsuna sentada, recostando su espalda contra el ancho tronco de un frondoso cerezo en flor y con Hibari apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas, usándolas como almohada. La chica los primero cinco minutos había estado muriéndose de ganas de tocarle el cabello, pero preocupada de incordiarle se había abstenido. Solo los primero cinco minutos, luego cuando pensó que estaba durmiendo con sus dedos los lacios cabellos azabache, primero casi sin sentirlos pero cuando descubrió su suavidad no pudo contenerse a peinarlos con sus dedos. El mayor solo se había removido acomodase y Tsuna siguió con sus atenciones ensimismada.

El silencio solo era acompañado por el ruido de algunos autos que pasaban a lo lejos y los pajaritos que volaban por ahí, un canario muy simpático en particular, que parecía hasta haber saludado al moreno y se quedo mucho tiempo sobre su hombro. Lamentablemente cuando la chica lo quiso tocar había salido volando, Hibari al ver la expresión dolida de la chica le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y una parte de Tsuna se retorció de ternura por el moreno, esa que siempre se quedaba embobada viéndole.

Como en ese momento, aprovechando que los ojos plateados no le vigilaban podía repasar todo los rasgos de su novio sin preocuparse o ponerse nerviosa, era tan placentero solo verlo. En ese transe había dejado de acariciar los cabellos y lentamente, cuidando cada movimiento para que fuera lo más suave posible se doblo y sus labios rosados se posaron como una pluma sobre los finos de Hibari. Se alejo unos centímetros y cuando vio los ojos grises fijo en ella solo se sonrojo y se aguanto el impulso de volver a sentarse rápidamente.

Ambos se miraron, la mente de Tsuna no podía conectar más de dos ideas coherentemente, estaba hipnotizada con esos ojos de un plateado tan puro y brilloso. En un momento sintió que el peso de la cabeza de Hibari desaparecía y ahora fue él quien alcanzo los labios de la chica en un beso más consistente y Tsuna tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no derretirse de vergüenza.

Lentamente, sin separarse un centímetro, el moreno comenzó a incorporarse. Los dedos que había sujetado suavemente el mentó de la chica pasaron al cuello para sostenerlo y acomodarle según su comodidad. El roce de los labios suaves se le antojo exasperante e insuficiente y encerrándola entre sus brazos y aquel cerezo la sensación de tenerla para él solo le hizo intensificar su beso. Fácilmente pudo entrar en la cavidad de Tsuna, dulce y suave, se hizo adictiva mientras la recorría y sus manos pasaron de cuello y la quijada a deslizarse por los brazos y luego pasando a la cabera, quería estar más cerca pero la posición era demasiado incomoda.

—Hi-bari-san. — jadeo en busca de aire Tsuna y el moreno se alejo, mirando atentamente la expresión abochornada y los ojos ámbar esquivos.

—Es hora de volver. — dijo y se incorporo tendiéndole la mano, algo decepcionada de tener que volver Tsuna la acepto y se incorporo.

…

Giotto y Iemitsu tuvieron una seria charla de estrategia, su cielito todavía era muy "pequeña" para incursionar en la nefasta, dolorosa y dramática vida de amores adolescente – que la chica tuviera 15 años era un detalle intrascendental. Su intercambio de información consistía en conocer a los _perros sarnosos_ que querían a su _bebe_. Giotto le hablo del cuervo bastardo que era Hibari Kyoya, un chico que apostaba terminaría convirtiéndose en yakusa y ya controlaba todo Namimori hasta la frontera con Kokuyo. Iemitsu le hablo del demente/sociópata emplumado, Xanxus Vongola, su carácter más explosivo que la dinamita, su humor de mierda y tuvieron el terrible presentimiento de que su niña siempre atraería a ese tipo de psicópatas pretendientes.

En realidad Xanxus no era un pretendiente, pero ese era otro detalle intrascendental.

La estrategia era simple, cuidar a Tsuna y amenazar de muerte a los chicos, de ser posible evitar los derramamientos de sangre.

Mientras hablaban animadamente de una forma un poco morbosa de lo que podrían hacerle a esos _desubicados_ que se metían con su linda nena –todas las familias se cargan alguna locura después de todo –la puerta principal se abrió y ambos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando fue Tsuna la que entró. Ninguno dijo nada y la chica se quito calmadamente sus zapatos, miro a su padre y le sonrió.

—Bienvenido papá ¿Mamá todavía no llega? Estaré en mi habitación. — dijo como si fuese toda una señorita y subió las escalera.

Ambos rubios se miraron atónitos un momento, para empezar pensaron que el objeto de sus cuidados obsesivos estaba ya en su habitación, en segundo lugar desde que la chica tenía seis años le ignoraba dos días hasta que cedía en sus payasadas de padre buscando perdón. Por su lado la enamorada ni siquiera quiso despotricar contra su progenitor, estaba en las nubes, en unas hermosas _nubes_. Solo se encerró en su cuarto y se tiro en la cama con aire ausente, aun sus labios cosquilleaban y empezó a jugar con su cabello mientras repasaba cada pequeño detalle de su cita.

_¡Hibari-san!_ Pensó abrazando fuertemente la almohada.

…

Cuando Dino paso por enfrente de la habitación de Hibari se detuvo un momento, curvo sus cejas y con el máximo cuidado de evitar cualquier ruido apoyo una de sus orejas sobre la puerta, cuando escucho la voz del moreno cantando se tenso y salió corriendo. Una vez estuvo fuera de la casa, a dos cuadras comenzó a reir y termino retorciéndose en el piso.

Sawada Giotto la iba tener difícil en separar a su hermanita de Kyoya, sea como sea, sería algo digno de ver.

* * *

><p>¡Oyy! (hola en portugués)<p>

Bueno, al fin término este capítulo que me llevo siglos ¡lo siento muchísimo! Pero la trama se me resistía a ser definida. Al final termino apareciendo Xanxus en vez Mukuro, pero no se preocupen, nuestra piña aparecerá para hacer de las suyas ¡después de todo a Tsuna le siguen los _raros_!

Hablando de chicos "raros" y lindos… ¡los brasileros están **tannnnnn** buenos! Y el helado es el mejor, solo me faltaría tener interne y seria mi paraíso.

_Brigada_ por todos sus hermosos review, siempre me hacen muy feliz y me impulsan constantemente.

Espero le haya gustado este capítulo donde aparece Hayako. Voy a ser sincera, hacer a Gokudera mujer fue algo de último momento… y esto me huele a 8059 ¿ó hago shoujo ai? Me tienta, me tienta…

¿Alguien noto que hasta ahora Hibari no tuvo ni un ataque de celos con Yamamoto o Reborn? Tengo que castigarlo por ser tan frio.

¡si están aburridos pásense a mi otro fic!


	5. Chapter 5

_**D**isclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, ¡es de Amano Akira sensei! _

**CHICA PROBLEMÁTICA**

5

El domingo sin duda fue un día fuera de lo normal en la casa Sawada, para empezar estaban todos los principales integrantes de la familia, últimamente en cada visita de Iemitsu o su hijo tenía un amaranto de estudios en grupo –y no aparecía por días porque después se iba a festejar. O Tsunayuki se queda donde Kyoko para evitar a su padre, Nana siempre andaba renegando de lo desamorados que eran sus hijos, pero de cualquier forma _aprovechaba_ la situación… después de tanto tiempo de no ver a su esposo…

Pero ese día se desarrollo en la caótica normalidad en la que vivían. Solo por precaución ambos hermanos habían dormido con algodón en los oídos, no querían traumar más sus mentes y sus padres siempre se comportaban como recién casados acaramelados.

Al ser un día libre y haber conciliado el sueño bastante entrada la noche, hasta Nana se levanto pasada las once de la mañana. Como toda madre apurada recurrió a sus hijos por ayuda ¡su esposo llegaba después de una temporada de agotador trabajo y ella no tenía nada para hacer un almuerzo decente! Indolentemente tiro –literalmente –a sus hijos de la cama y los mando a ser compras mientras ella se ponía a lavar la tonelada de ropa sucia que trajo Iemitsu.

Tsuna mas despabilaba que la noche mascullo maldiciones a su padre, pero se rindió y fue a cambiarse, todo sea por su madre. Giotto lo tuvo mas fácil, él no era el enamorado que se pasaba la noche garabateando "Hibari" en un cuaderno de hojas rosadas; aun así levantarse un domingo a las once de la mañana era, para los dos, una blasfemia.

Lo que puede lograr el amor materno.

Tsuna fue la primera en entrar al baño, se lavó y salió dejando el paso aun adormilado Giotto. Ambos desayunaron mientras se miraban confabuladoramente, sus padres estaban en el living con sus mimos y risitas tontas. Iban a tardar, y mucho. Se despidieron con medio gritando, ni por asomo se querían asomar a la sala y salieron. Su madre las había dado indicaciones de que fueran de determinadas tiendas a proveerse, pero ellos no tenían ninguna intención de caminar tanto. Primera, y única, parada: el supermercado.

Giotto estaba acarreando el carrito tomaba lo de la lista mientras su hermana, comportándose como una niña, traba de mostrarle la importancia trascendental de comprar chocolates.

—Espera a San Valentín. — le dijo ni siquiera mirarla, estaba tratando de entender porque la harina ponían tantos ceros.

—¡Soy una chica! Se supone que nosotras damos los chocolates.

Giotto le miro, con una sonrisa de lado y Tsuna trago gordo.

—¿Una chica? Avísale a tus pechos. — la menor hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos.

—Idiota. — mascullo, para colmo no se le ocurría nada bueno para rematarle. Por un momento sopeso decir "_Hibari no cree eso_" pero sería muy suicida. —Iré a buscar la mantequilla, después te busco. — Giotto asintió, enfrascado de nuevo leyendo los prospectos de las harinas.

Tsuna fue caminando por el pasillo de productos lento y sin prestar atención, de cualquier forma no tenia apuro. Se entretuvo con los cereales y las sorpresas que traían las cajas y esporádicamente pensó cual sería el favorito de Hibari, fue infructuoso porque se le era difícil hasta imaginárselo comiendo serial de niño. De ahí sus pensamientos derivaron a Hibari de niño _¿Cómo habrá sido? Seguro tan~ mono_. _Que le habrá gustado jugar? Hmmm policías y ladrones, aunque en vez de meterlos en la "cárcel" los habrá mordido hasta la muerte_. Se le dibujo una sonrisa mientras se ponía enfrente de la gran heladera de los lácteos.

Dejo sus cavilación y se puso a buscar la mantequilla que usualmente lleva su madre, se sorprendió de la cantidad de marcas que había pero al fin la encontró. A punto de tomarla distraídamente sus dedos chocaron con otros. Su primera reacción fue saltar, no solo por el contacto, sí no porque cuando miro a su lado se encontró con una mano tatuada.

_¿Un Yakusa?_

Al ver al chico dudo un momento, era rubio y con una expresión afable y sonrisa rayando lo tonta, era apuesto, pero los rubios le recordaban a su hermano y… errr… no eran su tipo.

—Tómala. — le dijo el rubio apartando sus dedos, Tsuna sintió mirándole con toda su atención, parecía que se había equivocado y era una persona muy amable.

—Gracias. — se sintió repentinamente tímida, tanto que no pudo irse aunque ya tenía la mantequilla en la mano.

—Por casualidad ¿Eres Sawada Tsunayuki? — la chica ladeo la cabeza y luego asintió_ ¿Cómo me conoce?_.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — se veía mayor para incluso haber estado en el mismo tiempo en Namimori-chu.

—Mi _hermanito_ suele hablarme de ti. — los ojos ámbar parpadearon un par de veces.

—¿Hermanito? — el rubio asintió efusivamente.

—Kyoya-kun. — ahí el corazón de Tsuna salto y paró un segundo.

—¿Eres hermano de Hibari-san? — decir que estaba confundida era poco ¡estaba en shock! Próxima a caer en estado catatónico. Diez segundo después de haberse quedado tildada siguió. — …No se parecen mucho.

—Bueno, en realidad no somos ni parientes pero vivo en su casa. — _¡le dice hermanito a Hibari-san!_ Tsuna no sabía si lo que sentía era ternura o un pre-trauma psicológico.

—Eto ¿Cómo esta él? — _¿este chico sabe que salgo con Hibari-san?_

—Feliz… por ti. — _si, lo sabe_. Pensó poniéndose como un tomate insolado. —Deberías ir a visitarnos hoy, los domingos se aburre mucho y se pone inquieto. — que estuviera hablando del prefecto de Namimori como si fuera un niño paso desapercibido por la invitación.

_¡Iré a la casa de Hibari-san!_

Un segundo después entro en pánico. ¿_Y si esta su madre? ¡Su padre! Deben ser aterradores…_

Dino se estaba divirtiendo, la mente de esa chica era un libro abierto. Todas sus expresiones faciales le delataban, seguramente en se instante estaba pensando que godzilla era parte de la familia por la pálida que estaba. Como había dicho su _hermanito_, Tsunayuki era una monada –el mas bien había dicho: "herbívora del último peldaño de la cadena alimenticia" pero traduciéndolo era lo mismo. Paso casi un minuto de ver su desfile de expresiones aterradas –todas muy tiernas –le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Nuestros padres no están así que no te aterres.

—Dino Caverllone. — la mano del mencionado volvió en su lugar a velocidad supersónica, había llegado Giotto. — Que casualidad verte. — eso había sonado nada alegre, no le hacía faltar ver los ojos azules para darse cuenta de que Giotto estaba en modo "protector"

—Hola Sawada. — le saludo con una sonrisa precaria y le fue devuelta una lacónica.

—Tsuna, vamos a buscar lo demás. — medio ordeno el mayor, taladrando con sus ojos a Dino.

Los ojos ámbar miraron la escena, su hermano comportándose como un hermano idiota –eso hace mucho que no veía –y el tal Dino Cabellone mirándolos con una sonrisa despreocupada, llego a la conclusión de que probablemente se conocían de la universidad, las edades deban. Saludo con la mano y una sonrisa a Dino y siguió a Giotto por el pasillo poniendo la mantequilla en el carrito.

—¿Estudia contigo?— pregunto, poniendo su voz de niña buena.

—Si, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

Tsuna cavilo que decir, era inútil esconderle algo a su hermano, no solo que se enteraría tarde o temprano si es que aun no lo sabía, si no que después hasta se burlaría un poco por su inútil intento de esconderle cosas.

—De Hibari, son como familia. — Giotto asintió ausentemente y Tsuna no tenía intención de agregar más.

Siguieron con las compras mientras la chica pensaba como podría encontrar el domicilio Hibari, con la aparición de su hermano no había tenido tiempo averiguarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba la visita de su padre seria un verdadero problema, tendría que usar todos sus recursos para poder mantener su noviazgo lo mas secreto de su padre posible. Solo esperaba que su hermano no le digiera nada a Iemitsu, aunque lamentablemente todas sus esperanzas desde el principio eran en vano, su padre sabía desde que su primer encuentro con Giotto todo lo sucedido los últimos días.

Mientras tanto Giotto estaba de bastante mal humor, normalmente podía evitar pensar en el _perro sarnoso_ que rondaba a su hermanita, solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces anteriormente ¿Cómo no cruzarse con Hibari cuando vives en Namimori? Habría que ser ermitaño, pero eso había sido bastante antes de que se enterara de su noviazgo con Tsuna, luego de eso mando a unos amigos a vigilarlo, G y Asari fueron los que se ofrecieron, hubiera ido él pero su parecido con Tsuna lo delataba a metros.

Aunque fue un poco difícil disuadir a G de no atracar al moreno chico que se había metido con la Tsuna-hime, pudieron recaudar información exitosamente. Hibari era un chico raro, pero raro de una forma peculiar en la adolescencia, si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico se hubiera presentado, amenazado y posteriormente golpeado como advertencia, él no se complicada la vida.

Pero no, Hibari Kyoya era alguien que hasta Giotto debía cuidarse, manejaba Namimori a su antojo desde poco después de que él salió de la escuela secundaria hace tres años, y no solo la escuela, controlaba toda Namimori. Se podía decir que era extremadamente violento cuando se molestaba, actualmente la persona más fuerte que rondaba entre las escuelas, tenía una personalidad antisocial y si se investigaba a fondo y una era muy perspicaz podía notar que le gustaban los animales, especial mente los pequeños y lindos.

Solo faltaba que amase los dulces ñoños y el chico era el típico buscapleitos cliché.

Vivía en la zona rica de Namimori en una mansión tradicional. La familia Hibari había estado asentada ahí desde hace tres generaciones. Por supuesto lo primero que hizo fue averiguar su parentesco con Dino Caverllone, ambos eran primos terceros y el rubio había ido a vivir ahí después de terminar la secundaria para entrar a la universidad. Los padres de Hibari Kyoya tenían asuntos en Hong Kong y allí estaban la mayor parte del año, tenía un primo que solía visitarlo, Fong Lee, por parte de padre mientras que Dino lo era por parte de la madre. Se sorprendió cuando supo que uno de sus superiores era medio hermano de Hibari, ese era Alaude Vins, del primer matrimonio de la mujer.

El árbol genealógico del chico era un lio de parentescos.

Lo importante era que en la casa vivía Kyoya, Dino y el abuelo del primero: Vizconte Hibari. No fue tan lejos en su investigación como para averiguar porque el anciano tenía un nombre occidental, carecía de importancia y su cabeza ya era un lio.

Cuando termino de repasar toda la información que tenia mentalmente ya estaban en la caja y la mujer detrás del mostrador esperaba que le pagase y Tsuna ya tenía todo embolsado… si que se había tardado. Pago y ambos hermanos salieron, mientras caminaban noto que los ojos de su hermana le miraban de soslayo casualmente supuso que era por su mutismo y decidió que ya era hora de volver a su humor habitual.

—Espero que estén vestidos. — dijo el mayor refiriéndose a sus padre y Tsuna puso cara de asco.

—Por favor, no me das imágenes mentales. — el rubio se rio, que le digieran loco, pero por estas cosas cotidianas era porque amaban a su hermanita y no quería darla. _Y luego ¿Qué? ¿Se casa y se va?_

Habían perdido casi una hora y media en las compras, cuando entraron Nana les dio una riña diciendo que los había estado esperado y blah blah –todo muy poco convincente –en especial por el hecho que su padre estaba andando en ropa interior cuando antes de salir llevaba el piyama ¿pero quiénes eran ellos para juzgarlos? Suspiraron y dejaron a su madre que haga su magia en la cocina. Tsuna subió mientras que Giotto fue con su padre a pasar tiempo de calidad entre padre e hijo –o sea, confabularse contra los pretendientes de Tsuna.

—Ha llamado Timoteo Vongola. — dijo hablando en un murmullo mientras simulaban mirar un partido de beisbol por la televisión. — Dijo que estará aquí con Xanxus el sabado a más tardar.

—¿No es demasiado precipitado? Qué planea ese hombre.

—Creo que deberíamos decirle a Tsu-chan. — dijo dudando Iemitsu.

—Se pondrá histérica como mínimo. — le disuadió Giotto, la verdad era que quería terminar con eso sin que ella se enterase de nada. —Hagámoslo silenciosamente, que mamá tampoco se entere.

—Lo veo casi imposible, pero en fin, creo que si se entera en ese momento será más fácil de manejar. — Giotto suspiro, estaba de acuerdo con su padre.

—Toto-chan. — Giotto se atraganto con su saliva, su madre no le llamaba así desde que tenía diez años y Iemitsu soltó una carcajada. — Ven a preparar la mesa. —un sonrojado rubio se levantó y fue hacia la cocina a hacer lo que se le pedía. Su madre feliz daba miedo.

…

Tsuna había tenido la intención de pasarse lo que queda de tiempo antes de la comida jugando en su consola pero el pitido de su celular la desvió de su rincón de juegos. Lo tomo viendo que era un mensaje lo que había llegado y salto de alegría cuando leyó "Hibari" en el remitente. Al leerlo su entusiasmo bajo un poco.

"_Lamento decir que soy Dino ¿recuerdas al chico rubio de hoy? Te invito a cenar, Kyo-chan también quiere que vengas pero ya sabes como es. La dirección es Calle 7 y 13, casa Hibari. Nos vemos Tsu-chan"_

A pesar de que hubiera sido Dino desde el teléfono de Hibari, igual era emocionante ser invitada en la casa de su novio a nada menos que cenar, ni bien pensó en se puso a repasar mentalmente lo que podía llevar puesto y luego fue buscarlo haciendo conjuntos en lo que tenia. Decir que estaba entusiasmada era poco ¡estaba eufórica! Siguió buscando ropa y medio bailando mientras la tiraba en la cama las que luego vería más detenidamente, se madre la atosigaba de ropa cada vez que salían al centro comercial.

Para ella fueron pocos minutos cuando su Nana le grito que bajase a comer, le echo una última mirada a su ropa: una bonita remera blanca con bolados, una chaqueta rosa pastel y una falda para usarla con medias altas a mitad del muslo; estaba conforme ¡por supuesto que llevaría dos coletas! Contenta salió del cuarto casi bailando a su paso grácil pasando a Giotto que salía del baño y se le quedo viendo.

…

Tsuna tuvo un día de perfecto buen humor. Estaba tan feliz que hasta se había echado con su padre en el sofá y habían visto una película, claro que cuando el hombre se quedo dormido busco en la repisa un marcador indeleble y le rayo la cara. Observo los bigotes rizados y los demás garabatos que había hecho y se rio mudamente para no despertarlo. Su madre estaba haciendo un pastel y su hermano probablemente estudiando, al ser ya las siete supuso que debería estar alistándose para ir a la casa de Hibari.

—Mamá~.—dijo melosamente, poniéndose a un lado de la mujer que decoraba un pastel. — Puedo ir a comer a casa de Haru. — uso a la morena porque ella vivía más cerca, así no habría necesidad que Giotto fuera por ella.

Una distraída Nana sopeso un momento mientras le hacía bordados y florituras al pastel.

—Tu padre estará decepcionado. — dijo. — ¿hablaste con el?. — Tsuna se calló un momento, le echo una mirada al sofá donde descansaba el hombre y se decidió a mentir, era solo una mentirita blanca, si le hacía caso a su familia sobreprotectora quedaría solterona para siempre.

—Si, dijo que estaba bien, que se quedaría unos días más. — trato de sonar convincente, como su madre estaba con el pastel paso por alto el nerviosismo de Tsuna.

—De acuerdo. — y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con su maternal sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió y subió las escaleras aguantándose las ganas de chillar de alegría.

Una vez bañada y con el cabello secado a secador, en ropa interior, se dispuso a peinarse meticulosamente, lograr dos coletas a la misma altura y que los moños quedaran bien fue lo que más tiempo le llevo, al final de tres intento se miro en su espejo y sonrió, le daba un aire infantil pero tenía que aceptar que le quedaban bien. Se giro y se dispuso a tomar la ropa… pero no estaba. Se fijo en el armario y estaba vacío ¡vacio!

_Giotto-ni…_ pensó furiosa apretando un puño hasta tener los nudillos blancos y las uñas marcándole la palma.

Salió de su cuarto poniéndose una bata para taparse y le dio unos violentos golpes a la puerta de su hermano. Giotto con sus gafas entre abrió la puerta y al verla la cerro.

—Largo.

—¡Mi ropa!

—Estoy estudiando.

—¡Mi ropa!. — hubiera gritado el doble de fuerte, pero tenía que aprovechar que su padre estaba durmiendo. Solo hubo silencio y Tsuna se hubiera tirado del pelo pero lo llevaba recogido. — Arghhhh ¡Giotto!

El rubio volvió abrir la puerta y le miro hierático, haciendo de tripas corazón al berrinche de su hermana, él no iba a dejar que salga de nuevo con ese Hibari.

Giotto la había visto bajar con esa aura dulzona de chica enamorada y en las nubes, como se comporto con su padre fue la pista que le faltaba, estaba planeando una cita con Kyoya y él no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Una vez terminaron de cenar se había escusado y subido, entro a la habitación de Tsuna y al ver le lio de ropa estuvo seguro, tenía una cita e iba a ir arreglada. No si él podía evitarlo.

Pensó un poco que podía hacer, no quería meter a sus padres, hubiera sido demasiado dramático y Tsuna se enfadaría mucho, la idea era manejarlo lo más solapadamente posible entre ellos. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue esconder la ropa en el armario del baño. Conforme con su ultraje fue a su habitación a estudiar, que Tsuna le perdonara pero él debía cumplir como hermano mayor, y eso era ser un bastardo de vez en cuando.

—No te la daré.

—Giotto-ni — sonó lastimada y supo que no estaba fingiendo. — ¿Por qué? — Giotto suspiro y cerró los ojos, si seguía viendo sus ojos de borreguito hasta la ayudaría a conseguir la aprobación de Iemitsu.

Cerró la puerta y Tsuna le dio con el puño a donde antes había estado al cara de su hermano, más que enfadada estaba frustrada. Supo que sería inútil seguir intentando y se decidió a usar una alternativa.

_Tal vez la ropa de mamá…_ pensó y se dirigió al cuarto matrimonial, pero al intentar abrir la puerta esta estaba llaveada. Maldijo su suerte y se tiro de rodillas en el pasillo ¿es que podía ser peor? Se aguanto las ganas de llorar y pensó en otra posibilidad. Una lamparita de esperanza de prendió en la negrura de las circunstancias.

Su padre tenía la costumbre de regalarle cosas que ella consideraba ridículas, por ejemplo ese vestido que recibió el día de su cumpleaños y que no estaba en el armario sino debajo de la cama aun en su bolsa, lo pensaba vender pero lo había olvidado y tampoco quería ser tan cruel con el viejo aunque tenía la impresión de que se estaba burlando de ella ¡sabía que no usaba esas cosas! Y tampoco era tan delicada con lo que se ponía… Como fuese, era eso o no ir –o ir desnuda.

Fue hasta su cuarto y desenterró el vestido, cuando lo vio de nuevo se puso roja, la verdad no quería ir vestida así a la casa de Hibari pero como tenía muchas ganas haría el sacrificio.

_Giotto-ni, cuídate_. Pensó estrujando el pedazo de tela como su fuera el pescuezo de su hermano.

Luego de ese pequeño ataque psicótico suspiro y comenzó a vestirse, si había algo más _horrible_ que se vestido, era ponérselo. Debía hacerlo desde abajo pero tenía tantos bolados que era exasperante encontrar el hueco por donde debía pasar, pero al final logro ponérselo y después de pelear con el cierre trasero en la espalda todo quedo listo.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, aunque no estaba mal –nada mal –le dio un ataque de pudor verse vestida así. El color era un rosa viejo muy claro, tenia puntillas blancas en los extremos de la tela y los bolados de la parte inferior le daba cierto volumen a la falda. En síntesis, si sumamos ese atuendo a su corta estatura y su menudo cuerpo –no olvidar las coletas –parecía un muñeca.

Pensó seriamente dejar su cita para otro día, pero luego de pensar furiosa que así Giotto se saldría con la suya decidió fervientemente que iba a ir. Solo esperaba que Hibari no se riera –por lo menos no mucho –aunque si lo hacia aprovecharía y le haría un foto.

Salió de su cuarto tomando su móvil y algo de dinero, paso por el pasillo y le saco la lengua al cuarto de su hermano. _Ojala repruebes_. Pensó enfadada y bajo las escaleras silenciosamente hasta la planta de abajo, inspecciono la sala y vio a su padre un durmiendo como un oso y su madre, por lo que podía escuchar, estaba en la cocina.

Hubiera deseado poder irse sigilosamente, pero Nana le vio y chillo al verla tan adorablemente vestida ¡hasta tenía un bonito peinado de dos coletas altas! No espero un segundo y a la velocidad de un rayo fue por la cámara y le hizo cinco fotos en dos segundos. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar su madre ya tenía media docena.

—Lo que daría porque siempre te vistas así.

—No me visto mal. — se quejo Tsuna, eran ellos lo que la trataban como muñeca de porcelana.

—Bah, te ves tan linda así. ¿Haru no tendrá un hermano que quieras conquistar o si? — Tsuna trago gordo, su paranoia ahorcándole.

—Claro que no. — dijo nerviosa y supo que era hora de irse –mejor dicho huir. — Se me hace tarde mamá.

—No vuelvas tarde sola.

—No, nos vemos. — salió por la puerta, el aire frio pegándole en la piel. El vestido tenía mucha tela, pero era muy fino.

…

Dino solía pasar el tiempo en la sala casi desamueblada de la casa de Kyoya, todavía le sorprendía la falta de muebles en las casas tradicionales, había que sentarse sobre unos cojines que aunque no eran incómodos no se comparaban con un buen sofá, y si a eso le sumamos que todo era tan silencioso… cualquier occidental que se respete estaría al borde de la locura. Afortunadamente para Dino, luego de unos meses fue capaz de soportar vivir en la casa si hartarse, principalmente porque estaba un tercio de su día en la universidad, el otro estudiando en el inmaculado silencio de esa casa y el resto durmiendo.

Claro que los domingos eran los peores días, no tenía para nada ganas de estudiar y no había fiestas por las noches. Pero por suerte ese día tenía un buen plan para divertirse.

Encontrarse con la novia de Hibari en el supermercado fue algo así como encontrar el caldero de oro al otro lado del arcoíris… vaya que se estaba haciendo _mal_ hablar con Vizconte _¿de dónde saque esa analogía…? _De cualquier forma, el quería tener la oportunidad de hablar un poco con la chica, Kyoya no era la persona más comunicativa y se le había acumulado mucha curiosidad. Quien se hubiera imaginado que el temido prefecto de Namimori terminaría nada menos que con la chica más adorable de la ciudad.

Claro que él no le había dicho nada al moreno, ni siquiera ahora que estaba separados por unas finas paredes. Dino aun tenía un poco de sentido de la auto-preservación. Lo mejor sería que la chica llegase y darle una sorpresa a Kyoya. ¡Y qué sorpresa seria! Ya quería verle la cara, podían no ser hermanos ni parientes muy cercanos, pero él sí que disfrutaba de molestar Kyoya.

Cerca de las ocho sonó la campanada que anunciaba una visita, antes de que Hibari saliese de su habitación con tonfas en las manos –él siempre tan paranoico –se apresuro a cruzar el extenso patio y abrir a una… muy adorable Tsunayuki.

Dino sabía que era una chica bonita, hay muchas clases de bellezas y la de Tsuna era el epitome del candor de la infancia con una silueta delicada, expresiones adorables y una mezcla de ingenuidad y torpeza ¿Había algo mas irresistible? ¡Como para que su hermano no tuviera su _pequeño_ ejército de amigos cuidándola como una princesa! Si él hubiera tenido una hermanita así de adorable… ¡lo que habría sido cuando estaba en el kínder! Dino odio por unos segundos a Giotto y se juro que conseguiría una foto de esa época.

Mientras tanto Tsuna casi asfixiada Tsuna estaba entre los brazos tatuados de Dino que luego de cinco segundos la había soltado y aun la mirada… como su padre la mirada cuando tenía puesta ropa adorable.

—Hmm ¿Hola? — dijo inciertamente, no muy segura de sí debería denunciar al rubio de acoso sexual.

—Bueno, ya nos hemos saludado hoy en el supermercado. — dijo Dino divertido, introduciendo a la chica en la casa y luego por jardín hasta el edificio.

Tsuna miro la construcción, desde que había tocado el timbre, luego de cinco minutos de sopesar muy seriamente volver a su casa, tenía una aprensión en el estomago de lo nerviosa que se sentía. Para empeorar la situación, Dino la abrazaba nada más abrirle la puerta ¿Cómo se supone debía tomar eso? Solo esperaba que tuviera el síndrome de "abrazo las cosas monas" y no fuera nada más que eso ¡y si Hibari creía que era infidelidad!. Soltó un _hiee_ de nada mas pensar en eso y se sentó acomodando la falda en uno de los mullidos almohadones de la sala.

—Llamare de Kyoya. — le dijo el rubio alegremente, dejando a Tsuna sola.

Dino camino hasta la puerta corrediza que delimitaba el dormitorio del moreno y luego de aclararse la garganta golpeo con los nudillos. Pasando por alto la falta de respuesta característica, que se traducía como "estoy ignorando tu existencia", entro, encontrándose con Kyoya acostado y leyendo.

—Tenemos una visita. — dijo divertido, _oh~ ya falta poco._

—Quien sea tu amigo, despídelo pronto. — dijo inmutable.

—Bueno, pero también es tu amigo. — ahí las obsidianas plateadas le miraron penetrantemente. Como solo estaba taladrándole con los ojos, Dino siguió. — Ha venido a cenar con nosotros, _la_ encontré en el supermercado y _la_ invite. — dijo, remarcando el femenino, a veces ese chico era tan lento.

—¿Quién? — dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Dino, ya insensibilizado a esa mirada, quería pegarse la cabeza con la puerta. Él se complicaba la vida para hacerle una broma a Kyoya y el no era capaz de captar lo más simple ¿Cómo hacían los otro hermanos mayores para torturar a sus menores? Tendría que pedirle consejos a Giotto después de que este saliera de la negación y aceptara la relación, algo le decía que él era bueno controlando hermanitos menores. De cualquier forma, ahora tenía que darle el golpe de gracia. Reconstruyo su expresión divertida y despreocupada y miro a moreno.

—No querrás hacer esperar a Tsuna-chan ¿no? — él libro que había estado en manos de Hibari voló supersónicamente hasta la frente de Dino.

El rubio por sedarse el golpe no había visto el casi mohín que había hecho el chico al pasar por su lado camino a la sala. Como había dicho el rubio idiota, ahí estaba Tsunayuki mirando con sus grandes ojos todo el lugar. De pronto las orbes ámbar cayeron en el pasillo y por ende en él, un segundo más tarde una sombra rosada estaba en las mejillas de la chica.

Kyoya era una persona observadora, gajes de ser el prefecto de Namimori y guardián del orden. El podía ver un botón mal colocado a cien metros, así que notar todo el conjunto de curiosa ropa que traía puesta la chica no le llevo mucho. Caminando lentamente había llegado hasta parar a un metro de ella, no estaba muy seguro de qué moda era esa, tampoco le importaba; solo sabía que el resultado final era bueno.

—Hibari-san. — saludo la chica, jugando con sus manos, mientras el moreno aun la miraba.

Internamente Tsuna no sabía que debía esperar, la falta de respuesta era desconcertante. ¿No lo había notado, o, no sabía que decir? Sea como sea, que saliera rápido de esa catatonía o se pondría histérica.

Mientras tanto Hibari estaba midiendo su próximo movimiento, él estaba orgulloso de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no tener que pensar demasiado antes de atacar, la mayoría de los adversarios eran más inofensivos que una ardilla para un lobo. Pero esta era una situación delicada y su buen instinto de depredador –aunque esta vez era el de hombre –le decía que estaba en terreno minado. Por supuesto que él no tenía ni idea de la susceptibilidad de las mujeres sobre su apariencia o su ropa en este caso, pero estaba seguro que a la menor brusquedad tendría un efecto no deseado. Realmente no deseado.

Kyoya se sentó a su lado, sobre el piso, y sabiendo de que é hablaría en un idioma diferente al de la chica, solo le acaricio el cabello que enmarcaba el rostro y cuando los apremiados ojos ambarinos le miraron le mostro una de su pequeñísimas sonrisas. Una sonrosada Tsuna se rasco la mejilla mientras miraba el piso y sonreía agradecía.

_Sea lo que sea, está bien_. Pensó, suspirando liberadoramente, realmente tentada de inclinar la cabeza a las caricias de Hibari.

A Dino no le llevo más de un par de minutos sobreponerse del rápido pero predecible ataque, Kyoya era una persona difícil y para sobrevivir a su alrededor una tenía que tener en cuenta que el chico podía atacarlo a la menor contrariedad. Luego de salir sigilosamente al pasillo, mi a los tortolos –enserio, no mas charlas con Vizconte –y sonrió algo siniestramente, es que las cosas adorables eran su debilidad y la trastocaban psicóticamente.

Solo le dedico un par de segundos a mirar los chicos se miraban como si no hubiera nada más que ellos dos en el mundo –aunque con la falta de decoración ¿Qué otra cosa podían mirar? –y partió hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. Por supuesto que él era inútil en las labores culinarias así que antes de volver esa tarde había pasado por el mejor restaurante de sushi de Namimori.

Dino estaba decidió apoyar la relación de Kyoya y Tsuna, parecía ser el único que veía lo encantadores que eran juntos y los fantástico que se llevaban teniendo en cuenta de quienes estaban hablando. Poniéndose todo lo empalagosamente romántico que podía, hasta los compararía con Romeo y Julieta. O sea ¿Hibari Kyoya y Tsunayuki Sawada? Primero te recorría un escalofrío en pensar la terrible suerte de la chica, para después concordar que se veían perfectos, y los escabrosos del emparejamiento solo lo hacía más romántico.

Dino dejo sus rosadas cavilaciones y tomando la bandeja de comida decidió molestar a la pareja con su presencia. Además no podía dejarlo mucho tiempo si supervisión –medianamente –adulta, Dino ya había arriesgado suficiente su vida con Hibari, no quería también tener a Giotto deseando su cabeza.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo des afectivo que podía llegar a ser Kyoya, sumándole la inocencia de Tsuna; podía encerrarlos en el baño sin preocuparse.

…

Eran pasadas las ocho y media y Giotto salió de su cuarto mirando culpablemente hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Su ser estaba dividido entre sentirse terrible y recriminárselo incisivamente, y darse la razón sobre que su hermana debía ser protegida y que solamente él podía tomarse completamente en serio esa labor, sus padres siempre caían por su lloriqueos… esa maldita habilidad que tienen los hermanos pequeños de manejar a los padres con dos dedos…

Suspiro relajándose y sabiendo que seguramente sería detestado por toda la próxima semana, quería meterse en si habitación y hacerla entender que sus acciones eran completamente justas –para él. Pero sabía que lo último que quería Tsuna ahora era verle. Bajo esperando de hubiera algo de comida porque su cerebro había comenzado una huelga y no iba volver a sus funciones hasta que Giotto saciara su estomago.

Cuando estuvo en el último peldaño escucho a su padre rezongar de por qué había salido para la cena, mientras Nana le respondía que él le había dado permiso. Los ojos azules de Giotto se entrecerraron. _Así que, saliste a pesar de todo._ No tenía idea de que se había puesto, supuso que entre la ropa de su madre había encontrado algo aceptable.

Tendría que tomar medidas más severas. Eso, o darse de cabezazos por sentirse tan frustrado.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>amente haber tardado tanto, pero algunas escenas realmente se resistieron a tomar forma. Espero que hayan disfrutado del tiempo entre hermanos, es muy divertido tener a Tsuna y Giotto en ese rol. Creo que quien había deseado tener un hermano así está reconsiderando su decisión XD

Joder, ya quiero que aparezca Mukuro y Xanxus. Oh~ y los celos de Hibari pronto surgirán ¿pero a quien de todos atacara?


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Amano Akira._

_Beta: Bosque-de-viento_

**CHICA PROBLEMÁTICA**

6

Hay un día que la mayoría de las personas odia por diferentes motivos, muchos coinciden que ese día es el lunes, personalmente Hibari Kyoya no tiene ningún problema con ese día, para él es tan bueno como cualquier otro para morder herbívoros, aunque había notado tempranamente, en sus primeros días de prefecto que ese día parecía haber más revoltosos animales patéticos tentando con su labor, probablemente era porque durante el fin de semana se olvidaban las reglas que él impartía. Eso solo le dejaba en claro lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser. ¿Creían que él seria indulgente solo por ser el primer día hábil de la semana? Una sonrisa cruel siempre se pintaba en sus labios cuando algún mal afortunado llegaba tarde o no estaba vestido en condiciones ¡cuántas veces había escuchado las patéticas escusas de haber olvidado lavar el uniforme!

En fin, fuera de tener más trabajo que el acostumbrado, Hibari Kyoya no tenía problemas con los lunes.

Hasta ahora.

Por casi toda su vida había sentido una minúscula curiosidad por eso que llaman "insomnio". Él siempre había podido dormirse cuando decidía que quería dormir. No era tan difícil: cerraba los ojos, regulaba su respiración, mantenía sus pensamientos tranquilos, y así poco a poco caía en un letargo y luego se dormía. Nadie nunca le había explicado que muchas veces el insomnio se produce por no poder mantener los pensamientos _tranquilos_. Eso lo descubrió la noche del domingo.

Tras su encuentro cercano con la volubilidad de una mujer y haber pasado tiempo con Tsunayuki, solos y tranquilos, cuando cenaron. No sabía si había pasado una hora o unos minutos desde el momento en que Dino se fue hasta que volvió con la cena; probablemente nunca lo sabría. Él solo había estado inmerso en acariciar el cabello castaño y suave sujeto en una de las coletas de la chica hasta que, sorprendiéndole, Dino apareció llevando una bandeja llena de comida comprada.

Hibari había pensado que su atención se volvía patéticamente herbívora cuando se centraba en Tsunayuki y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, eso era realmente problemático, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia nunca, _nunca._ Cualquier ciudadano de Namimori podía ser un enemigo, incluso _más allá_ de Namimori.

Le costó un minuto volver a concentrarse en la cena y en la conversación que tenían Dino y Tsunayuki.

—Así que Take-Sushi— dijo su novia, con los palillos rozándole los labios en una expresión que debería ser pensativa y solo era adorable. Él solo la observó.

—Probablemente es el mejor restaurante de sushi en Namimori, pero no llama mucho la atención. — Tsuna hizo un ruidito de afirmación. — Pero es mejor así ¿sabes?, no se abarrota de gente y puedes hacer los pedidos rápido. — Dino sonrió y Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa. La verdad es que Kyoya no tenía intenciones de ser parte de la conversación, le gustaba la comida pero no iba a gastar saliva en comentar eso.

Y así siguió toda la velada en un ambiente ameno en el que Hibari era más que nada un observador de las conversaciones de Tsuna y Dino, una vez terminaron, Dino fue en busca de té y los grandes ojos ámbar se fijaron en él.

—¿T-te gusto la comida? — dijo vacilante Tsuna, y Kyoya pensó que sí tendría que gastar saliva después de todo.

—Sí, aunque el sushi no es mi favorito. — los ojos se iluminaron un segundo por la curiosidad y Kyoya los tuvo que comparar con lámparas de interrogatorio.

—¿Cuál es tu favorito? — no le pasó desapercibido la emoción que trató de esconder en la pregunta, no entendía exactamente porque era importante, así que solo respondió.

—Prefiero las hamburguesas. —Tsuna asintió pensativamente y el silencio llenó el aire. Hibari se preguntó cuál era el próximo paso, supuso que preguntar por la comida preferida de la chica era la mejor opción y además una información útil para mas adelante. —¿El tuyo?

Luego de lo que le pareció un minuto –_¿Qué tan difícil puede ser responder eso? _–en que Tsuna miró un punto muerto, dijo:

—Bolas de pulpo. —la única reacción de Kyoya fue elevar las cejas.

—Eso no es saludable.

—Tampoco lo son las hamburguesas. — le respondió naturalmente, Kyoya iba a refutar eso pero Dino volvió dejando las tazas sobre la mesa.

—Tsuna-chan, luego del té Kyoya te acompañara a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde. — dijo con el tono de adulto que solo usaba en contadas veces. Hibari miró de soslayo cuando Tsuna se tensó y luego le sonrió aprensivamente.

— C-claro Dino-san.

Y ambos se comenzaron otra conversación que a él no le interesaba comentar, prefería analizar la mejor ruta para volver a la casa Sawada y sopesar sus probabilidades de besar a Tsuna en el camino sin bajar la guardia por todos los imbéciles pandilleros que estarían dando vueltas por las calles, además, tenía que agregar el factor _Giotto_. Tendría que buscar el punto exacto en el que estaban lejos de su casa, fuera del centro, y no demasiado cerca de la casa de Tsuna. Primero porque Dino podía seguirlos y no quería algún tipo de chantaje, luego estaban los herbívoros que podían verlo accidentalmente y por último el detestado hermano mayor. No tenía planeada una encarnizada batalla con el hermano mayor de su novia un domingo por la noche… aunque ahora que lo pensaba sonaba divertido, pero demasiado dramático.

Una vez salieron de la casa Hibari, Tsuna se puso a caminar a su lado innecesariamente cerca. Lejos de molestarle Kyoya la miró con una diminuta sonrisa. Habían hecho algunas cuadras cuando al pasar frente a un portón, unos ladridos histéricos hicieron saltar a la chica y esconderse a su espalda. Hibari solo pudo pestañar dos veces sorprendido de la rápida reacción, antes de ponerla a su lado y tomarle la mano.

—Te asustan los perros. — confirmó, y solo un gemido lastimero le respondió. Al mirarla se encontró con una cara roja y ojos que le evadían.

No supo qué más decir porque Tsuna solo se pegó a él y dando un paso la incitó a continuar. Sin más interrupciones continuaron hasta que un estremecimiento pasó por la chica, suponiendo que tenía frio Hibari la rodeó con un brazo.

Había estado pensando desde hace unos minutos y había llegado a la conclusión que el mejor punto para su _ataque_ tendría que ser antes de doblar la última esquina para llegar a la casa de Sawada. Estaban a metros de ese punto y cada paso era una cuenta regresiva. Sorprendentemente un sentimiento extraño se había plantado en su estomago, él trató de echarle la culpa a la comida pero eso era ridículo, si él estuviera descompuesto Tsuna ya debería estar inconsciente._ ¿He caído tan bajo para sentirme nervioso en una situación como esta?_ Decidió pensar en eso más tarde y ahora detener el avance de Tsunayuki, podía sentirse nervioso, pero no iba a ser _tan_ herbívoro como para perder una oportunidad por eso.

Puso una de sus manos sobres los hombros menudos de la chica, que dando un casi imperceptible salto se giró hacia él. Sus ojos fijos en los suyos y con un rubor expandiéndose en sus mejillas. Dejó de mirar esos orbes ámbar para notar los labios entreabiertos, instintivamente sujeto su mentón con toda la delicadeza que era capaz. Ciertamente era como acercarse a un conejo que al hacer el menor ruido huiría. Debía acercarse lentamente, atrapándola sin revelar amenazas. No era del todo fácil, incluso con sus instintos depredadores, él simplemente quería rendirse a la atracción que lo atrapó en ese momento y tomar sus labios sin más.

Afortunadamente los parpados se cerraron y un suspiro entrecortado le hizo saber que Tsuna estaba en su red –o él en la suya.

Ladeando el rostro pudo posar sus labios sobre los de Tsuna con algo más de habilidad que anteriormente. Pudo sentir la textura suave de la piel rosácea, tibia y dulce mediante iba tomando más de ella, con sabor a té de limón. También la coordinación que iban tomando ambos en sus movimientos lentos, Tsuna vacilante a cada uno de ellos pero devolviéndolos aumentándole la presión progresivamente. Kyoya no había conocido algo más placentero y frustrante, y él no estaba familiarizado a esas emociones. Tampoco estaba familiarizado con vacilar y no iba a empezar ahora, simplemente buscó hacer más presión en los labios de Tsuna, atraparlos entre los suyos y probarlos intensamente.

Escuchó un leve gemido y los brazos laxos de Tsunayuki le rodearon por la nuca después de eso, ese era un buen progreso, la frustración descendió. Sus brazos también la abrazaron y en un punto sintió la urgencia de probar más allá de los labios, primero mordiéndolos y luego pasando a través de ellos. _Eso_ sí había sido una experiencia vigorizante.

Solo contacto e instinto, tan parecido a una batalla y a la vez completamente diferente. El calor, la emoción; cierta ansiedad y el deseo de ganar –aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué. Sí entendía que debía mantener a Tsunayuki físicamente lo más cerca posible, abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. También podía sentir los _ataques_ de ella, el ponerse de puntillas en sus pies para acercarse más, sus manos acariciando su nuca y sus cabellos…

Se separó luego de un segundo cuando se dio cuenta que hace minutos había bajado la guardia y eso era imperdonable, casi lo volvió hacer cuando la mirada aletargada de los ojos de Tsuna se fijaron directamente en sus ojos antes de desenredar sus brazos y dar un paso de distancia hacia atrás.

—Yo — empezó algo perdida en sus pensamientos, ahora sin mirarle. —…me despido aquí Hibari-san. — dijo ciertamente incomoda, Kyoya solo asintió. Había revisado y no había nadie cerca, y la casa de Tsuna estaba a menos de una cuadra, podría vigilar su marcha desde allí.—Has-hasta mañana. — le dio una fugaz sonrisa antes de trotar hacia la casa.

Y desde ahí había empezado el alboroto de sus pensamientos.

Sumido en sí mismo y con una película mental que no podía detener detrás de sus corneas que repetía incesantemente ese momento, y que, por cierto, cada vez se alejada más de lo que realmente paso. Hibari, como toda persona que se respete, siempre sabía lo que quería y siempre lo conseguía; pero ahora estaba realmente confundido. Quería golpear a alguien solo para descargar la emoción que le había llenado; también quería volver y acostarse en su cama y sumirse en sus pensamientos –fantasías –y quería adelantar el tiempo para poder estar en la escuela. Decidió ordenar sus prioridades y patrullar la cuidad antes de volver, era mejor descargarse con alguien más que Dino, no debía usar a la familia como bolsa de boxeo.

Decidió ignorar olímpicamente al rubio una vez estuvo en la casa y meterse en su habitación para hacer dos de sus deseos… ahí había empezado el insomnio.

Así que ahora, lunes a las siete de la mañana, mirando desde la ventana de su oficina y tomando la segunda taza de café –que no iba a ser a última –estaba de un humor irritable incluso para él. Kusakabe solo se había salvado gracias a su instinto de preservación bien desarrollado después de años junto a Kyoya y su conocimiento sobre su jefe, los demás miembros de comité no habían tenido tan suerte. Primero los heló con una mirada por más de cinco minutos, ninguno tenía permitido ni pestañar en ese momento y cuando el más débil rompió la formación, Kyoya los mandó a todos a dar cincuenta vuelta alrededor de Namimori y solo tenían diez minutos para terminarlas.

Ahora con la mitad del comité disciplinario inconsciente por el esfuerzo físico, los alumnos comenzaban a llegar, y Hibari, como un águila, observaba evaluativamente todo.

...

Tsunayuki había tenido una noche dura, pocas veces –o nunca –había tenido que contener sus suspiros soñadores, mentir creíblemente y discutir con su hermano. Ninguna de esas cosas era fácil. ¿Cómo mantenerte serena cuando acababan de darte el mejor beso de su vida? Ya era todo un logro que no estaba derretida en el piso contorsionándose de alegría mientras repasaba obsesivamente los recuerdos en su cabecita. Además de eso tenía que contarle a sus padre lo _bien_ que se había pasado en casa de los Miura –básicamente había mantenido los hecho intrascendente de su cena con Hibari y Dino… remplazando varios detalles –y cuando los dejo contentos y tenía pensado encerrarse en su habitación y soltar todos los suspiros contenidos, su hermano la esperaba a un costado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos ardientes en fuego azul.

Tsuna le dio una de sus sonrisas de angelito y luego la transformó en una sonrisa de lado que copió de Hana Kurokawa.

—Ni-san. — saludo y decidió pasar de él y meterse en su cuarto. Claro que un brazo del rubio la detuvo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada. — dijo borrando sus sonrisa y mirándole desde abajo con un mohín.

—Debes dejar de verlo. ¿Realmente quieres mentir a mamá y papá?. — frunciendo más el ceño, Tsuna retrocedió. Esta iba a ser una de sus discusiones con chantaje emocional. _Maldito Giotto-ni y sus instintos de abogado acusador_.

—No le hubiera mentido a mamá si el viejo no estuviera, y a él no me importa mentirle. — dijo ceñuda. — y Ni-san, ¿quieres seguir boicoteando a tu hermana solo porque sale con alguien? — atacó, poniéndose roja hasta el cuello por decir eso.

—No, por eso debes dejar de verlo. Hibari Kyoya no es una buena influencia. — cortó.

—¡No quiero dejarlo! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?.

—Tú no entiendes. — dijo más severo, como odiaba esto y todo era culpa de ese perro.

—¡¿Qué no entiendo? ¡¿Es qué siempre tengo que hacer lo que tu quieres?. — dijo alzando la voz y pegándole en el hombro para apartarlo de la puerta. Más que el golpe, lo que le dolió a Giotto fueron las lagrimas contenidas de Tsuna, que se metió en su habitación rápidamente. —¡Y quiero mi ropa! — dijo antes de cerrar con un portazo y girar dos veces la llave.

Giotto suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. ¿Donde había quedado su adorable Tsuna, la que le seguía como un pollito diciendo Toto-ni? _Creció._ Iba a tener que darle unos ajustes de sus planes si no quería que su hermana lo odiase para cuando la semana terminase.

La mañana siguiente, Giotto bajó a desayunar y no le sorprendió no ver a su hermana. Ella había bajado con el tiempo justo para tomar su almuerzo, saludar a Nana y correr a la escuela.

—Neh, Tsuna-chan sí que estaba apurada. No te saludo Gio-kun. — dijo su madre con una sonrisa sin malicia. El rubio solo suspiró.

…

Tsuna corrió hasta la escuela a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Nunca había corrido un trecho tan largo y tan poco tiempo y sin caerse. El amor hacía milagros. No solo quería llegar antes de que tocase la campana para las clases, también quería ver Hibari-san, aunque al mismo tiempo quería esconderse bajo una roca.

Estaba por pasar por los portones de Namimori cuando alguien la llamó, deteniéndose y aprovechando para respirar, vio a Yamamoto corriendo al doble de su velocidad sin ni siquiera agitarse. Como envidiaba a la gente deportiva, Kyoko era igual, no por nada era la hermana del sempai Riohey.

—Yo, Tsuna. — saludo, poniéndose a su lado.

—¡Yamamoto! — casi gritó agudamente al recordar que ya tenía alguien que les podía enseñar matemáticas. —Encontré un tutor. — dijo demasiado fuerte, el chico saltó y le puso una mano en la boca.

—Eso es genial Tsuna. — susurró acercándose. — Te buscare en el descanso. — Tsuna asintió y ambos entraron.

Por supuesto, un par de ojos grises siguieron a ambos alumnos. Hibari decidió espontáneamente que Tsuna tenía demasiado contacto con el sexo opuesto, incluso ahora que lo pensaba, el otro carnívoro de Namimori –persona que detestaba sinceramente por invadir su territorio –también se le había acercado. Podía ocuparse de Yamamoto Takeshi fácilmente, pero plantarse cara contra Reborn iba a ser más _emocionante_. Gruñó una vez más mientras miraba la ventana y luego se giró, iba a tener que pensar en una efectiva forma de marcar a Tsunayuki como suya.

…

En lo que respectaba al día de clases, como todos los lunes había sido un dolor para el ochenta por ciento del alumnado, que también incluiría a Tsuna, pero ella estaba lo suficientemente elevada en las nubes rosas como para no enterarse de nada. Cuando sonó el timbre y todos escaparon de Reborn, Tsuna tenía la intención de vagar cerca del la oficina de Hibari y así tal vez tener la oportunidad de acercarse. No contó con que sería arrastrada por Kyoko hacia las escalaras donde almorzaban.

—Tsuna ¿Estas bien? — preguntó con una sonrisa y la castaña se preguntó a donde iba todo esto, al darle una mirada a Hana se dio cuenta que muy probablemente no le gustaría. La sempai tenía su sonrisa sádica de chica madura.

—Claro, Kyoko-chan.

—Tsunayuki Sawada, hagamos esto rápido… tengo clases con Verde-sensei y debo ir a buscar un asiento cerca de su escritorio en el laboratorio. ¿Cuántas veces has besado ya a Hibari?

Tsuna sintió un balde frio bañarle de repente. Debería ser ilegal un interrogatorio de esta talla sin el mínimo aviso.

—Yo….

—¿Um? — dijeron sus amigas a unisonó acercándose para entender su balbuceo.

—Ya…unas cuantas veces.

—Kyya~ — grito Kyoko dando saltitos y Hana la abrazó.

—Nuestra Tsuna está creciendo.

Kyoko se detuvó y miró a un lado, un rubor bañándole las mejillas. Tsuna siguió la mirada y vio a Yamamoto viendo la escena como alguien miraría un par alienígenas que aparecen de la nada. Hana la soltó y volvió a su temple como si nada y Kyoko sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado –aunque un tenía las mejillas algo rosadas. Tsuna por otro lado aún estaba un poco –bastante –conmocionada como para entender porque Yamamoto estaba ahí.

El muy precavido chico decidió seguirles la corriente a las chicas y hacer como que no había visto nada.

—Yo, Tsuna, Kurokawa, Sasagawa. — saludó con su buen humor habitual.

Tsuna recordó de pronto que había quedado en hablar con Yamamoto sobre el tutor. Obviamente no podían hacerlo frente a Kyoko y Hana.

—Eto…— el problema era que no tenía idea de qué decir.

—La profesora Lal Mirch quería verte Tsuna. — la chica parpadeo un par de veces.

—¡Ah! Claro. Ya vengo Hana, Kyoko.

Tsuna se puso al día con Yamamoto, y caminaron alejándose por el pasillo hasta cerca del área de las oficinas de algunos profesores. Tsuna tenía que admitir que la escusa de ser llamada por Lal Mirch era muy buena. No solo que la profesora solía dale unos buenos castigos por su poca dedicación sino que también su oficina estaba lejos de la de Reborn.

—Lamento haber interrumpido. — se disculpó el beisbolista con una sonrisa.

—En cierta forma me salvaste. — dijo Tsuna y miró el pasillo vacio antes de seguir. — El otro día, el sábado, conocí una persona que se ofreció a enseñarnos. — entrar en más detalles hubiera sido muy complicado, decidió Tsuna. — Le mandare un mensaje para saber si puede vernos hoy.

—Eso es genial Tsuna, realmente eres genial. — Tsuna sonrió, hacer algo por alguien siempre le dejaba una buena sensación.

—Te mandare un mensaje para que nos encontremos en el centro de Nanimori si me dice que sí. — Yamamoto asintió, y luego de eso no hubo mucho más. Tsuna se excusó, aun no había ni siquiera almorzado.

…

Para su frustración, Tsuna no fue capaz de ver a Hibari durante el almuerzo. Luego de comer con Kyoko había terminado con el tiempo justo para volver a clases y una ronda por la oficina del prefecto quedó abonada. Que Hibari se molestara porque ella hubiera llegando tarde por andar allí le daba más miedo que antes. ¿Qué escusa pondría? _Quería verte Hibari-san…_ tenía problemas hasta de pensar eso sin ruborizarse.

Y, para una mayor frustración, Gokudera-san había dicho que sí y su mensaje había sonado muy entusiasta. Realmente quería ayudar a Yamamoto, además que sería muy bueno para ella misma, pero su cabeza estaba muy encaprichada con ver al moreno. _¡Por que la vida siempre niega lo que uno quiere!_

A pesar de sus pequeñas diatribas mentales y sus suspiros se rindió por ese día –la semana recién comenzada después de todo –y salió por el pasillo despidiéndose de Kyoko, rumbo al punto de encuentro con Yamamoto. Por supuesto miró y recontra miró su alrededor buscando una pista de gakuran negro y tonfas de plata pero no hubo nada.

Con Yamamoto había quedado específicamente una máquina expendedora cerca de una pastelería. Tsuna se sorprendió al no ver a su compañero. Su paso había sido más bien lento y había pensado que Yamamoto estaría esperándola. La castaña no le dio más importancia y se paró a un lado a esperar al chico. No estaba prestando realmente atención a su alrededor cuando sintió que alguien estaba a su lado. Había estado a punto de saludar a Yamamoto cuando noto que no era él.

Una sonrisa no del todo inocua estaba en los labios del chico con ojos desiguales y cabello oscuro.

Tsuna retrocedió inconscientemente un paso y un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda hasta los brazos dejándole los vellos erizados. En los segundos que pasaron el chico no dejó de mirarla en una quietud que dejó confundida a Tsuna. Había algo extraño con ese niño, una cierta sensación de deja-vu.

—Sawada Tsunayuki. — dijo con cierta melodía cínica en el tono. La aludida solo pestañeó. Todo eso se estaba volviendo muy raro.

—¿Te conozco?

—No. Pero sería genial si lo hiciéramos ahora.

—Eto… estoy esperando a alguien ahora…

— Eso no importa ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

—¿Eh? N-no, yo…— Tsuna balbuceaba. De la nada había salido un sujeto de lo más extraño que la abordaba como si nada. Intentó alejarse para poner a correr pero su muñeca fue capturada y los ojos desiguales de pronto estaban muy cerca.

—Me vas a seguir, Sawada Tsunayuki, o algo muy malo va a sucederte ¿por las bueno o por las malas? — Tsuna tragó duro. Esa persona era peligrosa, tanto como Hibari o su hermano cuando estaba enfadado. Su mano tembló cuando una corriente le atravesó por el contacto. — Ahora, vamos.

Tsuna se resistió unos pasos pero un tirón de su muñeca la obligó a seguirle. Realmente le hubiera gustado resistir y por su cabeza pasaron varias ideas de cómo escapar y entrar a un local de venta, pero estaba demasiado asustada y confundida. Mirando a su alrededor vio a un par de chicos con uniformes parecidos al su captor que los estaban vigilando. Maldijo su suerte.

—¿Q-quien eres? — el chico volvió a sonreír y era un mueca tan oscura como bella.

—Rokudo Mukuro. — la mano que estaba en su muñeca pasó por sus hombros acercándola incómodamente al chico. — Un amigo de Kyoya. — le susurró.

…

Yamamoto corrió ligeramente hasta el punto de encuentro con una sonrisa en los labios. Su sonrisa omnipresente.

Esperaba que Tsuna no hubiera estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo y suspiró cuando no la vio cerca de la máquina expendedora. En su lugar había una chica apoyada ahí, de cabello corto y oscuro y ojos tan grandes como los de la castaña. Sin más observación se acerco para esperar a Tsuna.

—¿Eres Yamamoto Takeshi? — pregunto aquella chica. Yamamoto pestañeó antes de sonreír.

—Um, sí ¿Por qué?

—Sawada dejó esto para ti. — la voz era monocorde y la morena le dio un papel.

Al leerlo supo que no lo había escrito Tsuna, la letra era demasiado entendible para eso. Quiso preguntar algo más, como ¿quién era esa chica? Pero ya no estaba ahí cuando levanto la vista.

[_Edificio Watashi Yami, piso 10B. Gokudera Hayako._]

Supuso que debía ser la dirección de su "tutor", y yendo un poco más lejos, que Tsuna ya estaba ahí. La situación no cuadraba realmente, pero por el momento no se preocupó por eso. Como había dicho la castaña, el edificio no estaba lejos. Paso el ascensor que tenía un cartel de descompuesto y subió sin esfuerzo hasta el decimo piso.

La segunda puerta de tenia un distintivo de "B" así que tocó el timbre. Un momento después una sonrisa radiante y ojos brillantes le recibieron. La expresión de júbilo se fue al trates, Yamamoto tuvo problemas en mantener su sonrisa cuando una mueca de molestia baño los lindos rasgos de la chica frente a él.

—¿Qué quieres? — pidió, o más bien gruñó.

—¿Hayako Gokudera? — la chica asintió. — ¿Esta Tsuna? — ahora un poco de sorpresa baño los ojos verdes.

—Tsunayuki-sama no ha llegado, eres su amigo ¿Yamamoto Takeshi?

—Sí, una chica abajo me dio tu dirección, pensé que Tsuna ya estaría aquí, quedamos en venir juntos.

—Lo sé. Déjame ver eso. — Yamamoto el entrego el papel.

—No es la letra de Tsuna, es un poco extraño.

—Muy extraño, ¿cómo era la chica?

—Um… pequeña, de cabello oscuro, un poco violeta, y sus ojos también eran de ese color. Llevaba un uniforme verde.

—¿¡Uniforme verde! ¿La chica parecía tímida?

—Sí. En realidad me dio esa impresión.

—Nagi Rokudo…— dijo mas para si misma. — Pero no tiene sentido.

—¿La conoces? — Hayako asintió ausentemente en sus cavilaciones.

—Pasa. — Yamamoto lo hizo y a una seña de la chica se sentó en la mesa baja. — El uniforme verde pertenece a Kokuyo, es bueno saber quiénes son las principales amenazas de la zona, ya sabes, por precaución así que me informe cuando llegue a Namimori. — a Yamamoto le sonó a paranoia pero simplemente asintió. Había escuchado del colegio de Kokuyo pero nunca le dio importancia. —Como aquí tienen a Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto psicópata, allí tienen a Mukuro Rokudo, el ilusionista psicópata. — Yamamoto solo entendió que el tal Rokudo era de la misma calaña que Hibari. — Él tiene una hermana, Nagi Rokudo.

—¿Por qué Nagi Rokudo sería amiga de Tsuna?

—Idiota… no creo que sean amigos. ¿Qué no sabes que hay una gran enemistad entre la secundaria de Namimori y Kokuyo?

—Jeh… no.

—Tks, incluso Hibari y Rokudo se odian.

—Umm. — Yamamoto borró su sonrisa y se puso serio. — No tengo un buen presentimiento.

—Ni yo.

El próximo paso fue el más obvio, tratar de localizar a Tsuna. Luego de la quinta llamada que conectaba en la casilla de mensajes de voz decidieron que con eso no llegarían a ninguno lado. Lamentablemente Yamamoto no tenía el teléfono de la casa de Tsuna, o el de Sasagawa o Kurokawa. Para ese momento, quince minutos desde que había conocido a Gokudera, la chica estaba explotando.

—Escuché un rumor. — dijo en un momento Yamamoto. — Que Tsuna estaba saliendo con Hibari Kyoya. Pensé que era algo tonto porque…

Los ojos casi con un brillo diabólico de Gokudera le detuvieron.

—Ese hijo de puta. — mascullo la chica.

…

Tsuna había estado caminando escoltada de Rokudo Mukuro, y seguida de dos chicos más. Se alejaron del centro por un camino que no supo identificar, luego de unas cuantas vueltas estaban metidos en pasaje de callejones con demasiados recovecos como para recordar el camino exacto por el que habían ido. Llegaron hasta una puerta de metal que Rokudo abrió y los cuatro entraron a la habitación algo destartalada con sofás viejos y otros muebles en la misma condición.

—Pongase cómoda, Hime. — se burló el moreno dejándose caer en uno de los sillones y poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa.

Tsuna miró a su alrededor, buscando más una salida que un lugar para sentarse. Además de la puerta por donde habían entrado había un pasillo oscuro y otra puerta. Las ventanas estaba tapadas con maderas y carteles de bandas, y la luz naranja de la bombilla hacia que la habitación de techos bajos se viera aún más aprensiva. Suspiró trémulamente antes de decidir que el sofá raido pero con estilo afrancesado era un buen lugar donde sentarse. Sus rodillas cada vez se sentían más débiles.

Hasta ahora había estado haciendo un buen trabajo en mantener su histeria a raya. Mirando un punto muerto respiraba tranquilamente y se mordía los labios esporádicamente. Internamente quería largarse a llorar y abrazar a Hibari o Giotto, pensar en sus deseos de sentirse a salvo no estaban ayudando realmente así que trató de pensar el algo mas, alejarse de las ideas en las que como una tonta había caído en una trampa para Hibari-san, y darle problemas o que él se molestase con ella hacía que su nudo de angustia apretara un poco más. Por supuesto que también estaba Giotto, que tarde o temprano iba a enterarse y como mínimo iba a ser un escándalo. Lamentablemente conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que no diría nada hasta que su venganza hubiera llegado.

Y Yamamoto estaría molesto porque no se habían encontrado… se sentía tan estúpida.

* * *

><p><em>Realmente siento la demora, pero la universidad es absorbente y creo que tengo un problema con la percepción del tiempo… ¡para mi pasa muy rápido! <em>

¡Al fin llego Mukuro!_ Espero que eso compense la demora._

_Los que esperen _Tu Esclavo_ van a tener que tenerme un poco mas de paciencia._

_Slinre _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:__KHR! No me pertenece, es de Amano Akira ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>CHICA PROBLEMÁTICA<strong>

**7**

Giotto solía ir al departamento de G junto con Asari cuando salían de la universidad, cuando eran adolescentes era su centro de reuniones para sus actividades poco licitas, su pequeña guarida. Había tenido una adolescencia un poco agitada, siempre se sorprendía que su madre o Tsuna nunca hubieran escuchado los chismes, aunque los habían hiperbolizado con el tiempo la mayoría era cierto.

Ahora todo era tan tranquilo que le dada un escalos fríos pensar en cuanto habían madurado –se estaban haciendo viejos. A veces pensaba que pronto sus amigos empezarían a formar más sus vidas y le llegarían invitaciones de bodas o él tendría que mandar felicitaciones por el nuevo bebe. Siempre se le escapaba una sonrisa melancólica cuando pensaba en eso.

Justamente eso estaba haciendo, mientras tomaba una taza de té, G estaba tecleando quién sabe qué cosa a una velocidad supersónica y Asari leía un raido libro en la otra punta del sofá. El zumbido de su teléfono fue el que le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Si padre? — contestó lacónicamente luego de ver que la pantalla decía _viejo_.

—Ha surgido un inconveniente muy problemático, Giotto. — dijo su padre completamente serio, el rubio inmediatamente se enderezó y dejo la taza sobre la mesita a su lado. — Orégano me llamó hace unos minutos, dice que Xanxus dejo el país ayer por la noche y recién ahora se dieron cuenta que fue a Japón.

—Aja, ¿Y?

—Si no lo recuerdas, Xanxus es el maldito prometido de tu hermana y el Nono esta desaparecido desde hace tres noches. Eso suele ser normal, pero ahora el chico quiere apoderarse de Vongola Inc y para eso tiene que comprometerse formalmente con Tsuna…. Estamos jodidos Giotto. Creo que él esta buscándola.

Giotto sintió un agujero en su estomago. Aun no entendía y menos aun era capaz de perdonar a su padre por casi vender la mano de Tsuna, Timoteo Vongola podía ser un hombre genial, pero su hijo estaba lejos de llegarle a los talones a su padre, era un anarquista y desposta hasta la medula y ni siquiera quería imaginarse a su hermanita junto a ese tipo.

Era cien veces peor que ese perro Hibari.

Su padre por supuesto no hubiera podido saber cuando Xanxus aun era un niño. Pero debió romper el compromiso en cuanto el chico estaba mostrando sus colores más oscuro, y eso en realidad había sido muy temprano. Su padre había cometido errores en la vida, y aunque quisiese ahora no era el momento de reprochárselos.

—Voy a llevarme a Tsuna hasta que el nono aparezca y haga algo con su engendro demoniaco. — dijo Giotto y Iemitsu dio unos cuantos comentarios más hasta que cortaron.

Giotto estaba a punto de informarles a sus amigos cuando una nueva llamada lo interrumpió. Exasperado vio que era Lampo y considero seriamente cortar la llamada, pero al final contestó.

—¿Qué? — dijo sin humor el rubio.

—Hey, hombre, que he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace un rato. — dijo la voz perezosa del chico. — Ahora no me cortes. — dijo en cuanto intuyó que Giotto estaba a un centímetro de apretar el botón _end_. — Vi a Tsuna con unas personas extrañas.

—¿Quiénes? — dijo alarmado el rubio, sintiendo un nuevo tirón visceral en su estomago. Lo último que necesitaba era que Xanxus encontrara primero a su hermana.

—Según se, Mukuro Rokudo, el cabecilla de Kokuyo. — informó Lampo. —No parecía muy contenta en su compañía.

—Mierda.— masculló el rubio. — Trata de ponerte en contacto con la banda. No son los únicos que están detrás de Tsuna ni los menos peligrosos, Xanxus, el hijo de Timoteo Vongola también la busca.

—Joder, Giotto, que lio tu familia. Ahora llamó a los otros chicos. — acordó Lampo y después Giotto corto.

G y Asari estaban viéndole seriamente, por supuesto habían escuchado toda la conversión y eran bastante perspicaces como para darse cuenta que estaba en una situación complicada. No hubo palabras cuando los tres se incorporaron dejando abandonadas sus tareas y salaron del departamento. Había mucho que hacer.

…

En la otra punta de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya estaba inspeccionando los últimos reportes de sus subordinados cuando Kusakabe irrumpió en su despacho, respirando agitadamente y sin palabas le tendió un papel color índigo a su jefe. El moreno lo miro reconociendo le remitente con solo ver el color, también su desarrollado sentido olfativo le decía que ese papel olía a Tsunayuki.

Lo arrebató de las manos de Kusakabe y lo leyó rápidamente.

_Querido Ave-kun:_

_Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hemos jugado y estoy muy aburrido. Y celoso, tienes una novia muy linda. Qué tal si jugamos a encontrar el tesoro._

_Primera pista… por ahora estamos en Japón._

_Te odia mucho, Rokudo._

Hibari aplasto el papel entre sus manos y se incorporó casi tirando su silla en el proceso. Cuando miró a su vice al chico le temblaron las piernas, y eso era mucho decir, Kusakabe estaba bastante acostumbrado al aura maléfica de Hibari y pocas veces lo había visto tan iracundo como en ese momento.

—Ahora mismo. — dijo con monocorde voz, que resultaba muy chocante con el fuego de sus ojos. — Quiero a los mejores veinte del comité formados en el pasillo. — dijo y Kusakabe corrió hacia la puerta para comenzar los preparativos.

Él era lo suficientemente inteligente para relacionar a Mukuro Rokudo con todo esto, era el único capaz de molestar tanto a su presidente. Iba a tener que informarle a Dino-san en cuanto Hibari estuviera distraído, el moreno se vía capaz de una matanza con ese estado de humor y Dino sería el único capaz de detenerlo si pasaba lo peor.

Maldijo mentalmente todo el camino a la maldita piña que se había levantado con ganas de joderle la vida.

…

Tsuna había estado mortalmente quieta durante quince minutos y estaba empezando a aceptar la situación. Había sido bastante difícil contener sus emociones negativas pero había logrado recomponerse lo suficiente como para evitar llorar. Ella era una Sawada después de todo, y aunque estaba lejos de ser el genio multifacético que era su hermano, aun tenía algunas habilidades sorprendente, como mantener su dignidad cuando era secuestrada por un play boy adolescente que era el némesis o algo así de su novio.

¿Por qué a los chicos le gustaba jugar a los mafioso? Giotto había hecho el mismo tipo de tonterías a esa edad.

Ella suspiro y solo se mantuvo mas relajadamente sentada con una taza de refresco en las piernas. No lo hubiera aceptado pero se estaba muriendo de sed y además la lata de refresco había estado cerrada. Aun si recordó algunos paranoicos consejos de su hermano y buscó algún pinchazo de aguja entre otros consejos que nunca sospecho realmente tener que utilizar.

El chico de cabello negro azulado se había mantenido callado a favor de observar quién sabe qué en su teléfono móvil. Tsuna solía observarlo algunos segundos pero rápidamente pasada a mirar las paredes llenas de posters, dibujos en aerosol y estantes llenos de Cd's y otras cosas que no tenía idea de que era. Sin duda era la típica guarida de adolescentes problemáticos.

A veces pensaba si su vida no se pasaba un poco de mano con el factor cliché.

—Dime, Hime-san ¿hace cuanto sales con Kyoya Hibari? — dijo de pronto el chico, Mukuro, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Tsuna solo se mantuvo callada mirando la pared.

—Vamos, realmente tengo curiosidad. Nunca pensé que de todas las personas, Hibari tuviera una novia. Estaba empezando a sospechar que tenía una tipo de afición rara con los animales.

La chica solo hizo un mohín y permaneció con la vista quieta lejos de los ojos heterocronicos, aunque de soslayo podía ver la sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba las facciones de Mukuro.

—Ayer los vi besándose, tenía que comprobar que los rumores eran ciertos. Admito que tiene buen gusto. — Tsuna no pudo evitar mirar al chico enojada y sonrojada por el comentario.

—¿Qué quieres? — masculló molesta, y la sonrisa solo se ensancho.

—Es muy adorable tu expresión de cachorro indignado. — bromeó. — Y quiero molestar a Hibari.

—¿Por qué? — pidió Tsuna, a favor de ignorar el primer comentario.

—Hace mucho tiempo había un par de primos que no se llevaban muy bien. — dijo Mukuro haciendo un gesto lacónico con la mano y Tsuna le miro con curiosidad. — Ellos peleaban mucho y con el tiempo su animosidad y competencia solo creció. En una pelea uno de los primos rompió el objeto favorito del otro, así que tuvo que vengarse y también tomo algo que realmente le gustaba al otro niño.

—¿Qué era? — preguntó Tsuna interesaba en la historia.

—A Hibari siempre le han gustado los animales. — dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa cruel. — Él estaba cuidando de un gato moribundo y callejero y yo lo mate. — dijo sin inmutarse y Tsuna se tenso en su asiento.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso! ¡Fue muy cruel… por qué merecía morir por sus peleas de niños bobos! — gritó indignada y los orbes dispares se endurecieron.

—El gato iba a morir de todas formas, solo termine su sufrimiento. — Tsuna pudo ver que el moreno estaba escondiendo sus emociones y no podía leer que había debajo de ese muro estoico. — Además molestaría a Hibari. Era un buen plan.

Tsuna le miró dolida, no entendía como podía llegar tan lejos solo por una pelea, además siendo familia.

—¿Y que rompió Hibari-san? — pregunto con un hilo de voz que atrajo a atención de Mukuro. Pensó que no le respondería por los segundos que pasaron simplemente mirándose, pero luego el chico habló:

—Un regalo de mi madre.

—Pero era solo un objeto. — dijo quedamente, ella aun tenía problemas en la idea de un niño matando a un gato, o cualquier otro animal solo por venganza.

—Era lo último que me dio antes de morir. — arremetió mordazmente Mukuro y Tsuna retrocedió aun sentada por el arrebato.

—Lo siento. — dijo con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que tenía una garras maliciosas aprontándole el corazón.

—Tck. ¿Por qué te disculpas? — dijo cansinamente el moreno, sabiendo que había sobre reaccionado.

—No se…— hipó un sollozo la chica y Mukuro hizo una mueca cuando notó que lloraba a pesar de que tenía el rostro bajo y el cabello se lo ocultaba.

Estaba meditando que debía decir, no que le importara mucho que las mujeres lloraran, pero esa niña se veía muy parecida a Nagi cuando era pequeña y lloraba por su madre.

—Hime…— empezó a decir pero el estruendo que hizo la puerta al ser abierta lo detuvo, también hizo que Tsuna saltara y mirara hacia atrás.

En la puerta había un tipo, bastante alto de llamativo cabello albino y demasiado largo, por un momento pensó que era una mujer, pero los hombros anchos y el resto de su fisonomía era claramente masculina. Tsuna miro curiosa al desconocido sin duda extranjero, hasta que notó la expresión casi enloquecida de su rostro y un miedo visceral le asalto.

—VOIIIIIIIIIIII. — gritó asustando aun mas Tsunayuki que se incorporo e instintivamente se acercó a Mukuro que también estaba parado más lejos de la puerta. — Encontramos a la pequeña rata. — dijo con regocijo y Tsuna miró a Mukuro.

La expresión molesta que encontró en el chico le hizo saber que ese desconocido no era lo que esperaba, por lo tanto tampoco era parte del grupo de Hibari.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? — exigió Mukuro al peliblanco que les miraba con una sonrisa de tiburón.

—Squallo. — canturreó maniáticamente. — Y busco a la pequeña rata. — dijo señalando a Tsuna que se metió medio detrás de Mukuro en cuanto el dedo estuvo sobre ella.

Mukuro estaba por contestar mordazmente cuando de una de las esquinas de la puerta estaba un muy golpeado chico de uniforme verde y anteojos. El chico asintió en dirección de Mukuro que no espero más y agarró del antebrazo a la chica y corrió por el pasillo oscuro. Tsuna escucho como el sujeto llamado Squallo se disponía a seguirlos pero luego hubo unos cuantos ruidos, después estaba demasiado lejos para seguir oyendo que sucedía.

Mukuro corrió delante de ella por el pasillo apenas iluminado y luego de giros y pasar por unas cuantas habitaciones salieron por otra puerta que daba a la calle principal del centro comercial.

—¿Conoces a ese tipo? — dijo Mukuro sin detenerse, aunque ahora caminaban apresuradamente en vez de correr.

—N-no tengo idea quien es. — se las arregló para decir Tsuna entre sus irregulares respiraciones. — No sé porque me busca. — Agregó la chica.

Mukuro no pido mas, solo recorrió las calles mezclándose con la gente y manteniéndose en guardia.

…

Una vez que Hibari tenía sus veinte mejores hombre en línea frente a la puerta de su despacho, les dedico una mirada buscando cualquier defecto que la precisión con la que estaban formados le dio cierto orgullo y regocijo momentáneo. Luego se paró frente ellos con Kusakabe a su derecha, que a pesar de su tiempo al servicio de Hibari estaba sintiendo la ansiedad en las venas, había una presión en la atmosfera que volvia bastante difícil respirar.

—Lo quiero en menos de una hora. — dijo el prefecto levantando el papel color índigo. — Se dividirán en tres grupos, uno estará en la entrada de la tienda, otro disperso en un rango de cien metros y otro seguirá Kusakabe. — echó una mirada penetrante a su vice y luego giró sobre sus talones y dejo al comité organizarse, él cazaba por separado.

Hibari sabía muy bien donde estaba Mukuro, "_todavía estamos en Japón_" era un pista disfrazada, se refería a un café cosplay llamado "Nyanya-Nippon" escondido entre callejones del centro comercial. Detrás de la tienda Mukuro tenía un escondrijo que solía usar cuando estaba en Namimori, había pertenecido anteriormente a un sub grupo de Yakuzas que el ilusionista había eliminado probablemente solo para conseguir el lugar. Era una excelente zona, los callejones creaban un sistema de escape muy útil si se conocían sus recovecos, sin contar las escaleras de incendio.

Gracias a que siempre mantenía un ojo sobre su primo lo sabía, hubiera sido bastante frustrante tener que recabar información en ese momento cuando tenía ganas de diseccionar a alguien con sus tonfas.

Había hecho un buen trecho del camino en motocicleta, pero la saturación del centro le hizo dejarla y seguir a pie. La noche empezaba a caer y aun así había bastantes personas aun, eso solo le empeoraba el humor, detestaba caminar por calles atiborradas y solo dificultaban mas ocuparse de su objetivo. Si podía evitarlo prefería no inmiscuir a los civiles.

Según sus cálculos estaba a dos cuadras de la próxima entrada al sistema de pasajes que le llevaría al escondite de Mukuro cuando sintió una mirada intensa a su espalda. Conocía muy bien esa sensación y sabía que quién sea no estaba precisamente feliz de verle. Se giró listo para sacar sus tonfas en un segundo si hiciera falta y aunque nunca lo admitiría le había sorprendido a quien encontró.

El realmente hace años no veía a Giotto Sawada. Cuando era más joven había sentido cierta admiración y respeto por el sujeto, y en el fondo aun había algo de eso. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el shock que tuvo… el tipo era el calco de su hermana. Era bastante raro, porque aunque sus rostros eran escalofriantemente iguales, su esencia era todo lo opuesto. Tsunayuki destilaba cierta pureza e inocencia que hacia muy sencillo bajar las defensas, era cálida por decirlo de alguna forma. Giotto Sawada le recordaba a su hermano mayor Alaude, y en ese momento se veía completamente ominoso.

No bajo la guardia en ningún momento, estaba empezando a sospechar que el mayor había descubierto el lio en que metió a su hermana, lamentablemente ese no era el momento de una pelea. Siempre había lamentando no haber peleado con él cuando era el jefe de Namimori, pero no podía hacerlo ahora, si peleaba estaba suficientemente consiente de sus habilidades para saber que estaría exhausto a la hora de llegar ante Mukuro, y Giotto también lo sabía por la mirada de fría molestia que le daba.

—Nos encargaremos de _nuestro _asunto luego. Ahora hay que buscar a Tsuna. — dijo el rubio caminando hasta Hibari que vigilaba sus movimientos.

—Bien. — fue su única respuesta. Luego siguió con su camino hasta los callejones.

Cuando se adentraron ambos sabían que algo andaba mal, no estaba ninguno de los subordinados de Mukuro para recibirles, o por lo menos para notificar su llegada. Cuando siguieron caminando encontraron basura desparramada y debajo esta gotas de sangre frescas, probablemente de hace diez minutos. Alguien había llegado antes y se había ocupado del comité de bienvenida, seguramente los miembros del Kokuyo habían huido algunos y los caídos fueron tomados más tarde por sus compañeros para atenderlos.

Lo que había pasado con esos tipos importaba poco, lo que se preguntaban internamente ambos era quien fue el que lo hizo.

Cuando siguieron hasta encontrar la entrada forzada violentamente, se dieron cuenta de que alguien se había quedado a recibirlos. Hibari lo reconoció al instante, era el ayudante de Mukuro que si tenía cerebro, Chikusa o algo así. El chico se veía muy mal, su uniforme verde manchado y desgarrado y su cara golpeada y cansada.

—Sabía que vendrías. — dijo con el tono monocorde que siempre usaba, incluso cuando estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? — dijo Giotto al lado del prefecto. Chikusa le examino un segundo antes de contestar.

—Unos tipos que no conocíamos llegaron, arrasaron con casi todos. Mukuro-sama y la chica escaparon.

El silencio se hizo muy espeso hasta que Giotto habló nuevamente un segundo antes de que Hibari empezara a moverse para buscar a Tsuna en otro lugar.

—Esos tipos ¿parecían extranjeros? — Chikusa solo asintió recostando su cabezo contra el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Quiénes son? — preguntó Hibari.

—Larga historia, también están detrás de Tsuna y prefiero que este con Rokudo antes de con ellos. — dijo Giotto y luego sacó su teléfono. Hibari había hecho lo mismo, había que replantear toda la situación.

…

Reborn tenía una tarde bastante normal, estaba acostumbrándose a ser un ordinario profesor de secundaria, con todo lo que eso implicaba, o sea, ser mas odia que cuando era el mejor sicario de la mafia y tener más papeleo que hacer desde los tiempos de asaltos nocturnos junto con Lal Mirch y Coronello. En un momento su teléfono sonó y no dijo nada al atender. Era uno de sus informantes, sujetos que solo le llamaban o enviaban mensajes cortos y concisos.

—Xanxus esta tras la chica, ella esta con Rokudo. Sawada y Hibari están detrás de ellos también. — fue todo lo que dijo la voz anodina y Reborn cortó.

Una sonrisa de las suyas, maliciosas y que dejaban catatonias a las mujeres salió de sus labios. Era bueno escuchar una noticia así, ya se estaba aburriendo terriblemente con ese trabajo que Timoteo le dejo medio como castigo. Tan aburrido que le aposto a ese chico Yamamoto que si aprobaba uno de sus exámenes sin ayuda lo llevaría a ver un partido de Beisbol de las grandes ligas Americanas, claro que si perdía tenia que cumplir con su entrenamiento especial, realmente era un chico con un increíble potencial.

Reborn se incorporó y luego de tomar su sombrero del perchero detrás de la puerta salió de su oficina.

En uno de los castigos que le dio a Tsunayuki Sawada había fácilmente puesto un rastreador en su teléfono, ella realmente era una despistada de lo peor, tenía que agradecer que fuera el tipo de persona que no despertaba la animosidad de las personas, o ya se lo abrían robado una docena de veces.

Tomando su automóvil condujo evitando las calles del centro, al parecer estaba corriendo hacia un tipo de almacén en desuso según lo que mostraba el GPS. Dejo el automóvil a varios metros del enrejado y ni siquiera miró cuando voló el candado con su pistola y entró campante a un psuedo campo de batalla, los niños de hoy en día estaban echados a perder con tantos juegos bélicos y programas violentos. No que le pareciera malo, solo un poco molesto cuando interferían con su trabajo.

Podía ver lo gakurans de Comité Disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya era todo un caso, con tan solo catorce años había derrotado a Kusakabe, el cabecilla de una banda de problemáticos y le había dejado tal impresión que el mayor se había arrodilla frente a él cuando termino la pelea, por supuesto, antes de todo eso dejo inconsciente a resto de la banda de unos siete chicos que le doblaban el peso. Su primo no era diferente, Rokudo Mukuro incluso había ido a una correccional pero salió un mas torcido y con un sequito de delincuentes.

Por en estos momento estaban las fuerzas de Hibari peleando contra le pequeño ejercito de mercenarios de Xanxus, mientras los miembros mas destacados de Varia se enfrentaban a los antiguos Primos, la banda que Giotto había formado tan solo a los doce años y que era toda una leyenda en la ciudad, probablemente fueron lo ejemplos a seguir de Mukuro, Hibari y unos cuantos mas teniendo en cuenta en gran numero de bandas que estaban desparramadas por la ciudad.

El solo dejó inconsciente rápidamente a cualquiera que se entrometiera en su paso, hasta que llego al edificio donde Hibari y Giotto peleaban encarnizadamente frente a Xanxus y su no menos psicópata secuas, Squallo. Estaban tan inmersos en la batalla que ninguno de ellos se percato de la figura oscura que rápidamente dr hundió en las sombras. Reborn chequeó un poco mas el panorama buscando a Tsunayuki, la encontró a un lado del que parecía Rokudo inconsciente.

…

Tsuna miraba con ojos desorbitados la escena, todo había sido tan rápido y su sistema estaba tan lleno de adrenalina que apenas podía conectar todos los sucesos. Había corrido junto con Mukuro por las calles del centro, y cuando pensaron que estaban lejos de quienes sean lo que le perseguían un sujeto amanerado por decir lo menos apareció junto con otro de peinado ridículo y bigote aun peor.

De alguna manera Mukuro era un experto en perder a los perseguidores porque rápidamente luego de comenzar a correr nuevamente hacia una dirección al azar según ella ya no los podía ver. Aun así siguieron su camino y cuando el chico masculló algo de esconderse en la fabrica de del norte fueron interceptados nuevamente, esta vez por aquel chico de cabellera platinada y otro de rostro trazado de cicatrices. Mukuro le indicó escapar hacia el centro de nuevo, pero detrás de ellos estaban un sujeto con capucha que ocultaba casi completamente su rostro y otro rubio de sonrisa maniática.

Las cosas comenzaron a suceder muy rápido después de eso, Mukuro empezó apalear contra el chico de plumas en el cabello y gritó a Tsuna que corra hacia la fábrica, el único camino libre. Ella vacilo un segundo pero cuando Mukuro le echo una mirada ferviente y lo repitió corrió hacia el enrejado y lo escalo lo mas rápido que pudo, escucha a su espalda los pasos de alguno de esos sujetos persiguiéndola.

¿Por Dios, como se había metido en ese lio?

Ella entró y quiso esconder entre la maquinaria pesada, pero no paso un minuto que el chico rubio estaba cerca de descubrirla, en se momento Mukuro volvió aparecer y ella corrió. No estaba muy segura que pasó después, pero Mukuro estaba inconsciente y ahora su hermano y Hibari pelaban con los sujetos extraños que habían aparecido.

Tsuna realmente tenia un deseo ferviente de correr y abrazar a Giotto y a Hibari, pero un lo peor no había pasado. Afuera había un lio terrible, el Comité Disciplinario estaba enfrentándose contra los uniformados de negro y ella ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda, su cerebro estaba como entumecido y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse al lado de inconsciente chico de ojos heterocronicos.

Ella vio algo desde la periferia de su vista y al mirarlo la quijada se le desencajo ¿Estaba alucinando ahora? ¿Por qué de todas las personas estaría su profesor Reborn ahí? El hombre se acuclilló a su altura y con una sonrisa divertida pero no del todo inocua le cerró la boca delicadamente con el índice. Tsuna pestañó como un búho mirando directo a las obsidianas del hombre.

Reborn pareció buscar algo en el bolsillo interno de su saco y sacó una bolsita con un pañuelo dentro, luego de sacarlo Tsuna sintió un extraño olor penetrante como el alcohol aunque era bastante diferente, era formol o algo parecido. La mano larga de Reborn la llevo a su cara y aunque Tsuna se resistió estaba demasiado cansada para realmente luchar y luego de un momento recibió con los brazos abiertos la inconsciencia.

…

El hombre sacó un tipo de granada de entre sus cosas, siempre había que estar preparado y en su auto tenia una pequeña colección de armas, venenos y granadas, también bombas y pasaportes falsos. Tiró del seguro y rápidamente un humo espeso se desparramo y disperso en el aire. Tanto Giotto como Hibari lo miraron en ese momento con rostros desencajados, al igual que Xanxus y Squallo que se veían mucho mas molestos por su interrupción, ellos lo conocían después de todo y no habían contado con su presencia para su ataque.

Reborn solo sonrió mientras cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo laxo de Tsuna. Hibari incluso el gruñó como una fiera y cuando trató de dar un paso hacia él sus piernas le fallaron haciéndole temblar, mientras intentaban acercarse iba notando como sus cuerpo se desarticulaban por el gas que ya estaba invadiendo su sistema, ni diez segundo después el primero en caer inconsciente fue Squallo seguido rápidamente por los demás.

—Niños. Les falta cien años antes de enfrentarme. — dijo con una sonrisa prepotente y camino hacia afuera, tiro otra granada y los demás chicos cayeron mucho mas rápido.

Reborn entró al auto y dejo a Tsuna en el asiento del acompañante, la chica realmente se vía como una muñeca desarticulada, le impresiono bastante el sentimiento de protección que surgió en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo indefensa que la había dejado solo por no querer lidiar con una adolescente histérica.

Suspiro y sacó su teléfono, ahora tenia que llamar al escuadrón de limpieza. El gas era muy potente pero sus efectos eran cortos y el Nono se molestaría bastante si los dejaba ahí solo para cuando despertaran de nuevo volviera a pelear.

Malditos malcriados.

Cuando Bianchi le dijo que en unos minutos estarían y ahí y en diez minutos tendrían la zona limpia encendió el motor y emprendió marcha hacia… un no estaba muy seguro ¿Qué se suponía tenía que hacer con la chica? Su madre se iba poner histérica si la dejaba así en su casa, él por nada del mundo haría de niñera y no creía que alguna de sus amigas fuera una buena opción… sus familias eran igualmente susceptibles a que adolescente inconscientes aparecieran en la puerta.

_Oh claro._ Pensó cuando recordó el intento de Yamamoto de hacer trampa y la chica Gokudera Hayako. Ambos era lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger a Tsuna –aunque Reborn se quedaría en la zona –y Gokudera tenia un cierta fobia a los hospitales, no llevaría a Tsuna ahí.

Se decidió y unos diez minutos más tarde estaba tocando el timbre del departamento de la chica, Yamamoto aun estaba con ella, intentando descubrir que había pasando con Tsuna sin mucho éxito. Reborn podía escuchar como discutían, Gokudera quería ir a Kukoyo y Yamamoto quería buscar en Namimori. Reborn había tenido tiempo de sobra para ocultarse cuando la puerta fue abierta por una chica albina y bonita que quedo en shock durante un minuto viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Tsuna.

La castaña estaba comenzando a despertar por como revoloteaban sus parpados y luego de gritarle a Yamamoto que sirva de algo y que le ayuda a llevar a Tsunayuki-sama al sofá entraron a Tsuna no sin antes darle una mirada al pasillo y las escaleras.

Mas o menos en ese instante Hibari despertó siendo zarandeado por Dino, el rubio nunca había visto inconsciente a Kyoya y eso que había veces en las que volvía de las pelea mas muerto que vivo, a su lado estaba Mukuro que hizo una mueca cuando vio donde estaba. Giotto, Asari y G despertaron en el departamento de este ultimo estando tirados en el piso y los Varia estaba en una celda de alta seguridad mientras esperaban el avión privado que los llevaría a Italia.

Esa noche Iemitsu tuvo que explicarle a Nana porque ningún de sus hijos estaba volviendo a casa ya siendo tan tarde y sin avisar, y no había sido receptor de tal ira de su mujer desde que Tsuna tenía cinco años y la había perdido en el supermercado.

* * *

><p><em>Se que merezco un cruxiatus, pero tuve una serie de sucesos desafortunados que no vale la pena explicar, hasta este fin de semana puede asentarme un poco y escribir lo que faltaba del capitulo.<em>

_Ojala le haya gusta o voy a darme cabezazos contra la pared. _

_¡Aparicio Xanxus! Pero no mucho, lo siento, fue mas una especie de villano para que Giotto y Hibari se encuentre y no se maten instantáneamente. Ahh~ Mukuro creo que me quedo muy tierno, estaba escribiendo un fic 6927 pero va sumamente lento… si, incluso más lento que esto XD. Tal vez algún día lo publique._

_Que tenga un feliz segunda mitad del año ¡gracias por seguir con migo! Los amo, enserio._

PD: _perdonen los errores que pueda tener, creo que me quede sin beta._


End file.
